Iridescent
by HalcyonMoments11
Summary: It has been years since the well was sealed and Kagome had finally believed that she had put the past behind her. Turns out the past wasn't quite ready to let her go. Slightly AU; Modern! Connected Snippets. Miroku/Kagome! R&R Please?
1. Violet

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Summary:** Iridescent: varying in color when seen in different lights or from different angles; displaying a play of lustrous colors like those of the rainbow. It has been three years since Kagome completed her journey in the Sengoku Jidai and the well sealed her in her own time. Having given up on any sign of friends that may have survived, imagine her surprise when she runs into a man that mysteriously resembles one of her old companions. One lecherous Monk to be exact. A story in which one Monk and one Miko are reunited and see each others colors told in snippets.

**Pairings:** Miroku/Kagome; Mentions of Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango and if you squint you may find others.

**Warnings: **AU; Language at times and maybe some suggestive themes later on.

**Rating: **T (PG-13)

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at a Miroku/Kagome story so let me know what you think? The first chapters will be around 100 words, but eventually I gave up and started writing longer chapters.

**Disclaimer: **This is for the _entire_ story. I don't own anything involving Inuyasha or the characters, they are solely the genius of Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own this story, meaning its plot and all of my ideas mentioned within it.

"Talking."

'_Thoughts.'_

_Flashbacks/Dreams._

* * *

><p><strong>Violet<strong>

It had been years since her journey in the Sengoku Jidai, years since the well had closed and she had been sealed in her own time. Since then, Kagome had graduated from high school and was now attending a university outside of Tokyo. It had been three _long_ years.

The first few weeks of being home had been the hardest, looking for solace in the eyes of strangers, hoping, praying that she was not alone.

Three years and now she found herself stumbling – literally – into the arms of someone she didn't see coming. Familiar violet eyes met her gaze.

"M-Miroku?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please regard me kindly? Thanks for reading! _–HM11_


	2. Heliotrope

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Heliotrope**

A curious eyebrow rose in response to her stammered question.

"As flattering as it is to have such a beautiful woman know my name, I cannot help but be curious as to how, as I am sure I do not know you?" he questioned, heliotrope like eyes twinkling.

Kagome flushed, pushing herself away from him slightly, her small hands gripping his arms to steady herself. '_Stupid Kagome! Of course it's not him! It's been over 500 years!'_

"I-I'm sorry. You look like someone I used to know." She replied.

He smirked. "Well, _I_ would certainly like to know _you_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Heliotrope – pink-purple tint. Well, what do you think so far? Please regard me kindly? As always, thanks for reading! –HM11


	3. Rose

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Rose**

"As you seem to already know my name, it seems fair that you should tell me yours."

His eyes were vibrant, teasing, curious. They were so familiar to her, and then she remembered that this wasn't the Miroku she once knew, despite his many similarities.

"Oh! I-I'm Kagome."

"Well, Kagome-san, it's very nice to meet you." He said with a grin.

The slap that followed caught the attention of several others walking by. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, despite the rosy flush of her cheeks. Furious, she stomped away.

He may not be the Miroku she once knew, but he was certainly close enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Rose – a red-pink. What do you think? _Please review!_ Thanks for reading! –HM11


	4. Bright Red

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoment11

**Bright Red**

Violet orbs watched her go silently, a hand to his cheek where he was sure hers had left a fine red mark, admiring the way her hips swayed from side to side as she walked away. He couldn't help his wandering hand sometimes. Had she not stumbled into his arms, pressed herself so close, perhaps that could have been avoided. Not that he regretted it of course.

"Kagome."

His lips curled up gently at the corners as he turned to collect his bag, hoisting it onto his shoulder. He liked the sound of her name on his tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What do you think? Please regard me kindly? Thanks for reading! –HM11


	5. Blue

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Blue**

Kagome huffed, tugging at the hem of her skirt as she dropped her books on a table in the library.

"The nerve of that guy!" she fumed to herself as she opened one of her books, intent on focusing on anything else but her encounter with the man that seemed to perfectly resemble her lecherous houshi friend right down to his name.

As she buried her nose in her book and attempted to focus on what she had to read for the following day she found herself wondering what _her _Miroku would have looked like in blue jeans.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Houshi – Monk. Review please? Thanks for reading! –HM11


	6. Aubergine

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Aubergine**

Myth to read for her theology class or not, Kagome found herself thinking about the man she had just run into a couple of hours ago more than she would like. The aubergine color of his eyes, the mischievous glint they held, the way his hair was pulled back in a short pony tail at the back of his head, the golden hoop in his ear, the way the corners of his lips pulled up in a smirk, it was all so familiar to her. Even his name tingled comfortably over her lips.

She had so many questions, but none that _this_ Miroku could answer for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Aubergine - eggplant; a dark purple color. As always, thanks for reading! Review please? – HM11


	7. Chocolate

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Chocolate**

"Fancy seeing you here Kagome-san."

Miroku said as he dropped his books on the table across from the girl who seemed immersed in her books. She jumped when he did, chocolate brown eyes meeting his for a moment before narrowing into a glare, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Oh come now Kagome-san, you're not still angry with me are you? I think your response more than made up for that little incident." He grinned, hopeful.

"A giant, bone boomerang to the side of your head might do the trick." She grumbled in response.

His smile faltered.

"Well that seems a little brash."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Chocolate – a deep brown. Hope you all like it! Please review? – HM11


	8. Wintergreen

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Wintergreen**

After a long, awkward pause Miroku turned his gaze to the young woman across from him once more. She was staring intently at her book, brows furrowed, brown eyes moving quickly over the words on the page. She held the book up on the table, the green cover titled in his direction.

_A History of Japan._

He sighed; Miroku was never one for uncomfortable silences. Violet orbs glanced up at her again, she offered him no response.

"So… are you interested in History Kagome-san?" he inquired, curiously.

She shrugged. "I suppose you could say that."

He raised a questioning eyebrow, "What kind of history?"

'_Ours.' _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review? Thanks for reading! –HM11


	9. Pale Pink

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Pale Pink**

Kagome remembered the first time she had met the houshi. He had stolen the jewel and her bike and almost managed to kidnap her in the process. She remembered tracking him down with the angry hanyou and finding him in the brothel of a small village.

She remembered the chase. The fight. The fear she felt for Inuyasha's life. The leap she took, trusting a man she didn't know not to kill her. The pain as her body crashed into his. The relief when she pushed herself up, out of his arms.

She remembered the grope, the yelling, and the friendship that followed.

A soft smile curled the corner of her pale pink lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Pale pink - a light, unsaturated shade of pink. Thanks for reading! Review please? –HM11


	10. Brown

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Brown**

"Kagome-san?"

Chocolate brown eyes blinked owlishly at the man next to her, his voice pulling her out of her thoughts.

Miroku chuckled. "I asked you what kind of history you were interested in." he replied.

"Oh, right…"

She paused; violet orbs gazed back at her curiously. It was a look she had seen many times before when she would introduce her friends to something new from her era. It was comforting, familiar; something that she had desired to have in her life again for so long.

It was strange how those eyes could make three years feel like five hundred.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_ Thanks for reading! – HM11


	11. Chestnut

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Chestnut**

Miroku watched the young woman across from him curiously when she didn't answer. She was looking at him, but her eyes weren't quite focused, as if she were looking beyond him, to some far off place. Her lips curled up into a small smile and he wondered what she was thinking.

When he asked her again to regain her attention the way she her chestnut colored eyes softened when she looked at him caught him off guard. He wondered what would bring such pain to her eyes, but the sadness that lined her features was gone before he could question it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_**Please review?**__ I'd like to know if I should continue?_ –HM11


	12. Goldenrod

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Goldenrod**

"The Sengoku Jidai is the period I'm most interested in." Kagome stated, brushing her thumb over the corner of her textbook, ruffling the pages. She wasn't sure why, but just mentioning that era made her nervous around him, as if she were revealing some huge secret.

"Oh? And why's that?" he asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

She shrugged, tugging at the sleeve of her goldenrod colored sweater. "There are a lot of fascinating stories from that time period." she replied quietly.

"I'm guessing your favorite are the ones about youkai and sacred objects?"

Her eyes widened. "H-how did you know?"

Miroku smirked, "You just seem like that kind of girl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, thank you all for the reviews and the support! I really appreciate it! I made a few little changes, based off of some requests made in a couple of reviews. A couple of the chapter titles have changed and the last chapter was edited but that's about it. Thank you all again! Thanks for reading! –HM11


	13. Thistle

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Thistle**

"Not that that's a bad thing." Miroku continued.

She didn't respond, only fidgeting with her sleeve, slightly uncomfortable.

Miroku turned his gaze to the spread of books on the table between them to prevent the conversation from becoming any more awkward. He picked up one with a thistle cover that sat beside her history book, recognizing it. He turned it over in his hands fondly. She watched curiously, any previous embarrassment forgotten.

"I remember these… Myths for Theology?" he inquired, meeting her gaze.

She nodded, raising a delicate eyebrow in question.

His smile broadened, "I'm a Theology major," he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, there's a tidbit of information about Miroku. I hope you liked it! Review please? –HM11


	14. Navy Blue

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Navy Blue**

Kagome had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Miroku? A theology major? How perfect was that?

'_Well… once a lecherous Monk…' _she thought, stifling her giggles.

"What's so funny?" Miroku questioned, raising a curious eyebrow.

"N-nothing." Kagome replied, taking a deep breath to calm herself and focusing her attention on her navy blue skirt for a moment. When she felt that she had composed herself, she met his gaze again.

"It's just… the last thing I thought you'd be majoring in." she continued, the corners of her lips lifting into a smile.

"Oh? And why is that?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you enjoyed it! Happy belated Thanksgiving to those of you that celebrate it! Review please? –HM11


	15. Lumber

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Lumber**

"Well…"

Kagome paused, eyes wandering up to the lumber colored ceiling in thought. How did one say "because you're a perv" nicely?

"You don't seem like the… religious type." She continued, meeting Miroku's gaze again.

He chuckled. "Fair enough." He replied. He stood and stretched, her Theology textbook still in his hand. Her eyes followed him as he moved around the table, pausing to look at the bookshelf behind her for a moment before turning his attention back to her. Slowly, almost carefully, he placed the book on the table in front of her, leaning over her as he did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Lumber: an off-white, brownish color. Sorry this is such a cliffhanger! I will update as soon as I can, but it may take a bit as I'm moving into my finals week and have a lot of work to do! I hope you enjoyed it! _Review Please!_ –HM11


	16. Raven Black

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Raven Black**

"I should get going." He stated quietly. She could feel his hot breath on her ear, causing a few strands of raven black hair to flutter in front of her face. Her body tensed, unsure of how to respond to his proximity.

"But… if you should ever need any help with anything I'd be more than willing to offer you my services."

Brown orbs widened slightly. "W-what?" she stuttered, turning to peer over her shoulder at him, meeting his gaze.

Violet eyes twinkled mischievously. "I'm a Theology tutor, Kagome-san." He replied, a knowing smirk gracing the corners of his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you all for the reviews and for being so patient with me during my last few weeks of the semester! Well, what did you think? _Please Review!_ – HM11


	17. Pink

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Pink**

She quickly averted her eyes back to her books, her cheeks flooding pink. '_Of course that's what he meant, Kagome! What were you thinking? Weren't you the one just calling him a pervert?' _

"O-oh, sure, thank you." She said, responding to his previous suggestion.

Miroku chuckled quietly behind her, noticing the pretty blush dusting her cheeks despite how quickly she turned away from him. Now, what could she be thinking? He moved around the table slowly and picked up his books, smile still in place.

"I hope to see you around, Kagome-san."

Kagome nodded in response, mustering a small smile, and watched him go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Fixed this chapter a bit. I didn't really like it, still don't, but this will have to do. I'll have the next installment up shortly. Thanks for the reviews! _Please regard me kindly! _–HM11


	18. Amethyst

**A/N:** Chapter 17 has been edited with significant changes, so check that first! Thanks!

* * *

><p><span>Iridescent<span>

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Amethyst**

The next time Kagome saw the amethyst-eyed man he was walking out of the building that housed her last class. He was walking with a couple of third years that she recognized from one of her earlier classes and she wondered vaguely if he was in their year or just friends with them.

She felt her cheeks burn slightly when his eyes met hers, his lips splitting into a grin as he waved, drawing the eyes of the others to her as well. She waved back tentatively and then buried her nose in her book once more, ignoring the looks tossed her way, and missing the way his eyes twinkled with laughter as she did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, what do you think? _Review please? – HM11_


	19. Cerulean

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Cerulean**

Kagome sighed as she turned her key in the door of her apartment, listening for the distinct click before putting her keys back in her pocket. It was going to be another long night at the library for her. When she turned from her door, she ran face first into something warm and hard. She winced and backed up slightly, opening her eyes to cerulean colored fabric.

Rubbing her nose gently, she followed the shirt up to bright, violet orbs.

"M-Miroku?"

He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck almost sheepishly.

"Well Kagome-san, it seems you and I are neighbors."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you liked it! _Please review? –HM11_


	20. Crimson

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Crimson**

"_Inuyasha! Don't go!"_

_The arms of the other surround him. Her cries fall on death ears._

_The Earth breaks open and the crimson flames of Hell stretch towards the surface, flickering around them, destroying, consuming. _

_Empty amber eyes tell her that he's already gone._

_She reaches for him anyways, fingers extending to grasp any part of him that she can. She's too late. Where he once was, there is nothing. _

_She's alone._

"_INUYASHA!"_

Brown eyes shoot open and she gasps for breath, peeling her cheek away from the book she had fallen asleep on to follow the gentle hand on her shoulder up to its owner.

"M-Miroku-sama?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well… what do you think? _Please review? –HM11_


	21. Purple

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Purple**

Miroku chuckled, "I hardly think "sama" is necessary. A simple "san" will do."

Kagome smiled faintly, but offered no other response. '_This isn't my Miroku'._ How many times would she have to remind herself of that?

"Are you alright, Kagome-san?" His almost purple eyes softened and he squeezed her shoulder gently.

She forced a smile. "Just a nightmare," she replied.

He nodded in understanding. '_Must have been some nightmare.'_

"The library is closing soon," he stated, removing his hand from her shoulder to shift the books in his arms.

"Oh." Her hands shook as she slowly gathered her own.

He smiled gently, "Come on, I'll walk you home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you all for the reviews! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think?

**P.S.** If you love Miroku/Kagome stories take a look at my new community: Purity: A Monk and A Miko, check out my profile for the link, as I'm having difficulties posting it here._  
><em>

_Please regard me kindly. – HM11_


	22. Mahogany

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Mahogany**

"So… Miroku-_sama_?"

His eyes glinted mischievously. Her cheeks flushed and she looked away, shifting her bag on her shoulder.

"An old friend of mine," she replied. "That was his… nickname."

Miroku raised a questioning eyebrow. "That's some nickname," he said, opening the door of their apartment building for her. Violet orbs watched her curiously.

Kagome laughed nervously when she caught sight of the familiar mahogany color of her apartment door. She quickly unlocked it and moved inside before turning to look back at him. "Thank you for walking with me. Goodnight, Miroku-san."

"Goodnight." He watched her disappear behind the door.

_'What was she hiding?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review? _Happy Holidays! – HM11_


	23. Slate

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Slate **

Kagome often wondered how she managed to get herself into these positions. Sometimes, she thought Kami had it out for her.

She remembered maneuvering through the crowd of students, trying to get to her next class, the push from behind, the stumble and closing her eyes in fear of the coming fall.

She hadn't expected to meet stunning amethyst orbs staring back at her when she opened them once more. She hadn't expected to find herself practically lying on top of him, pinning him to the slate colored bench beneath them, nor for her cheeks to burn the way they did when his lips curled up into that familiar crooked smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Kami - God. Hope you liked it! The next installment will be up shortly. _Please review? – HM11_


	24. Periwinkle

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Periwinkle**

"Not that this attention isn't appreciated Kagome-san, but _here_ seems a bit inappropriate, don't you think?" Miroku questioned, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

His hands moved down the sides of her periwinkle top that showed a satisfying amount of cleavage from his position to her hips slowly. He met her gaze again as she stuttered a response.

"However," he interrupted her, "we could always take _this_ somewhere else."

His eyebrows waggled suggestively as his hands moved into dangerous territory.

Brown eyes widened and she was off of him in a flash, her hand connecting with his cheek as she moved away.

The word "hentai" crossed her lips in an all too familiar fashion as she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hentai – pervert. Well, this one was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it! _Please review? –HM11_


	25. Cornflower Blue

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Cornflower Blue**

It had been hours since her encounter with Miroku on the bench outside the humanities building and Kagome was still flustered. Not even her roommate, Suzume, and "girl time" could distract her for long.

Kagome sighed, looking up from her textbook to glare at her cornflower blue wall. It seemed like Miroku would never change, no matter what time he existed in. An infuriating hentai to the end. And to think, _this_ Miroku had been raised on Victoria's Secret commercials and Playboy magazines. She shuddered at the thought.

And then she remembered a soft, comforting hand on her shoulder, tender violet eyes, and a gentle smile.

It almost made her forget those things.

_Almost._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Another pretty fun one to write. I hope you enjoyed it! Suzume will come up again soon, and I'll actually introduce her when she comes in again, I just wanted to introduce the fact that Kagome has a "roommate". Until next time! _Please review? –HM11_


	26. Cream

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Cream**

Miroku sighed, bringing his hands up from the cream colored sink to splash cold water on his face. He paused, feeling it slip down his neck and his bare chest, warming slightly. Violet orbs stared back at their reflection as he pulled his hands away slowly. Not even the water seemed to work as well as it used to.

To make things even better, the dreams were only getting more vivid.

He sighed shakily, running a calming hand through his hair.

All the dreams were different, except for one common, unwavering element. Curious enough, the dreams had only started _after_ he had met _her_.

"_Kagome_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A little bit more of Miroku – to top it off, a half naked Miroku… Hope you liked it! _Please review? – HM11_


	27. Teal

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Teal**

Miroku yawned widely as he pulled his apartment door shut and locked it. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and had seriously considered skipping classes today. Had it not been for his dreams, he may have let himself stay in bed.

With a sigh he turned from his door, only to bump into someone. He reached out instinctively to catch the person, bringing them closer to himself to stabilize them. The first thing he noticed was the teal ribbon in her hair before he met her chocolate gaze. A small smirk curled the corners of his lips.

"We have to stop meeting like this Kagome-san."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well I hope you liked it! Thank you for all of the reviews! _Happy New Year everyone! –HM11_


	28. Ultramarine

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Ultramarine**

Kagome blinked owlishly up at the man whom she had stumbled into before realizing whom exactly it was. Her cheeks flushing prettily, she scrambled out of his arms, putting a comfortable distance between the two of them. Her eyes narrowed in his direction when he chuckled at her reaction.

"Relax Kagome-san. I've learned my lesson after that last encounter. I'll behave." Miroku said with a grin.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Kagome muttered, tugging at her ultramarine blue top.

The half-hearted laugh that left his lips brought her attention back up to him. Looking him over, she noticed the light bags under his eyes, the forced smile.

"Are you alright Miroku-san?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for all of the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this one! In the holiday spirit, I'll take some color requests for upcoming chapters? I've been using this site for colors: .org/wiki/List_of_Crayola_crayon_colors . If you don't see anythign you like there, you can always Google shades of (insert color here) and use the Wikipedia site for more examples, which is what I did to find this color blue. _Happy New Year again! Please review? – HM11_


	29. Steel Blue

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Steel Blue**

Surprised by her question, his eyebrows rose curiously. How could she tell?

"I'm fine Kagome-san. Why do you ask?"

She didn't seem convinced. "You look tired Miroku-san. Maybe you should skip classes today, go back to bed?" she suggested.

If only he could.

"You seem very interested Kagome-san. Perhaps you'd like to join me?" He smirked, his tone was teasing.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "No thank you," she replied.

He sighed, putting on his best disheartened expression. With hands on her steel blue clad hips, she gave him a look that told him she didn't buy it. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think? _Please regard me kindly? – HM11_


	30. Pine Green

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Pine Green**

"Very well Kagome-san," Miroku said with a chuckle, "if you will deny me the pleasure of your company in bed, perhaps you will honor me by allowing me to walk you to your first class?"

She flushed slightly in response, her glare fading as his words sank in. Sometimes the way he talked caught her off guard, reminded her of how much he resembled her old friend. "You don't have to do that Miroku-san," she replied.

Miroku shrugged, adjusting his bag on his shoulder and ruffling his pine green shirt in the process. "It's no trouble, really. You're class is in the same building as mine." He grinned; her eyes widened slightly in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for all of the reviews! _Let me know what you think? – HM11_


	31. Maroon

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Maroon**

"How do you know where my first class is?" Kagome question curiously, almost nervously. She wasn't sure how she felt about the mischievous glint in his eyes.

She followed him slowly down the hall towards the stairs of their apartment building.

"Well Kagome-san, when I see someone show an obvious interest in me, I try to at least return the favor, especially when the person showing interest is a beautiful woman." He cast a smile at her over his shoulder before moving to open the faded maroon door for her.

Her cheeks flushed in response. Had she been that obvious?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow! 100 reviews? Thank you everyone for all of the support; the motivation to keep writing really does come from all of you! I'm thinking there will be a couple more little chapters with this walk, I want to get to know Miroku a little better, don't you? _Review please? – HM11_


	32. Burnt Orange

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Burnt Orange**

"So uh, Miroku-san, what year are you?" Kagome questioned in an attempt to change the subject while she willed the blush that stained her cheeks away.

"I'm a third year," Miroku replied with a small smile, realizing what she was doing but answering anyways. "And you, Kagome-san?"

"Second year," she said, shifting her burnt orange text book to her other arm. "What brought you to Shinju University, Miroku-san?" Kagome asked, glancing up at him.

Miroku shrugged. "It's a couple hours from home, has a great theology program, and… I'm comfortable here. What about you?"

Kagome sighed; she was here for similar reasons. She looked around at the buildings and trees fondly.

"It feels like _home_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, I hope you liked it! Shinju means pearl, I believe. _Please review? – HM11_


	33. Cranberry

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Cranberry**

"What do you mean by that Kagome-san?" Miroku questioned, glancing down at the woman walking beside him. Her eyes were on the brick, vine covered buildings around them, a soft expression lining her features.

"Although I'd never been here before, when I toured Shinju University a couple of years ago, it felt familiar, comfortable. It's been a long time since I've felt this way… like I _belong_ here."

She met his gaze and for a moment Miroku saw a cranberry sweater, long black hair, a brilliant smile in a crowd, surprised, searching brown eyes, and then it was gone.

He wondered curiously at the breathless feeling he had when he looked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you liked it! Thank you for all of the reviews! _What do you think? –HM11_

_P.S. _tinabug, LadyAnatar, and anonymous reviewers: Thank you for all of your reviews and support! I just wanted you to know that they do not go unnoticed, I just can't respond to them for one reason or another. Thanks again! – HM11


	34. Ebony

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Ebony**

Miroku understood what she meant; he had felt it as well when he had first arrived. It was as if he had been called here. He had felt something similar when he had met her gaze just then. This time, he was being beckoned to _her_.

"Well, thank you for walking with me Miroku-san."

Her voice cut through his thoughts, drawing him back to the present.

"Of course Kagome-san, it was a pleasure." He smiled when a pretty blush stained her cheeks.

"You know, people don't really talk like that anymore." Kagome stated, brushing ebony strands out of her eyes.

Miroku chuckled, "No, I suppose not," he replied quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, what do you think? _Please review? – HM11_


	35. Sky Blue

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Sky Blue**

Kagome huffed as she kneeled to pick up the books that had just been rudely knocked out of her arms by some flailing drunk. Luckily, she had managed not to spill her coffee in the collision. She tossed an unseen glare at the small group over her shoulder as they walked away.

"Kagome-san?"

She jumped, brown orbs turning up in the direction of her name. Miroku stood a few feet away from her, a giggling, stumbling girl on each arm, one in a little black dress, the other in sky blue. She turned her gaze back to his, flushing slightly out of embarrassment.

"Hello Miroku-san," she mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What do you think? _Please review? – HM11_


	36. Amaranth Pink

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Amaranth Pink**

He raised a curious eyebrow at the woman on the ground before him. Violet orbs moved over Kagome quickly, taking in her little amaranth pink sundress and the black cardigan over it. She didn't appear to be hurt, simply frazzled as she moved to pick up her books.

"Miroku-_kun_! We're going to be _late_!"

He glanced at the girl in blue quickly and smiled. "Then how about you two go ahead of me, and I'll catch up after helping this lovely lady here?"

Two sets of wide, confused green orbs blinked owlishly up at him, down to Kagome – whom they apparently didn't notice before – and back to him.

"Are you sure Miroku-kun?" the other asked.

His grin widened, "Of course!" he replied, already removing himself from their grasp.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, this one's a little longer than one hundred words, but it was incredibly difficult to get what I wanted in this chapter without going over. I hope you enjoyed it anyways! _Please review? – HM11_


	37. Charcoal

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Charcoal**

Kagome hardly registered what was going on before Miroku was shooing the two girls away and kneeling in front of her with a soft "Here, let me help you." A minute or two later of short protests and they were walking away, heals clicking against the brick path.

Brown orbs met his violet gaze. "You don't have to do this, you know?" she said quietly, glancing shyly down to the charcoal flowers on her flip-flops.

"I don't mind. I'm lucky to have run across you actually; I've been trying to shag those two off for a while now."

"Oh."

_'Of course it's for his own benefit.'_

"Besides," he stood, offering his hand to her as he shifted her books in his arms. She took it and he pulled her to her feet, perhaps a little closer to himself than necessary. "I'd much rather be here with you."

The grin that split his lips was breath taking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, I just wanted to let you all know that I will be going back to school soon, so updates will be a little less frequent, but I will do what I can to update as I have time! What did you think? _Please review! – HM11_


	38. Mint Green

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments

**Mint Green**

"You wouldn't have left us there alone on purpose, right Miroku-kun?"

Brown orbs glanced up from her notebook at the mention of the familiar name. Kagome spotted him quickly, descending the steps form the Humanities building in front of her. She recognized the woman hanging off his arm as one of the twins he had been with a couple of nights ago.

"Of course not, Mai-san."

His eyes scanned the crowd of student around him, a smile creeping onto his lips when his violet gaze met her brown. His pace quickened.

"Kagome-san, how nice to see you again!" he said enthusiastically.

Kagome smiled in response. The way the mint green eyes of the girl beside him narrowed in her direction when she did startled her slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry it took so long to update! I've been bombarded with homework despite the fact that it's only the first week of school! Like I said before, updates will be less frequent, but I will try to do my best! I hope you like this installment! Thanks for all the reviews and support! _Please review? –HM11_


	39. Lavender

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Lavender**

"Who's your _friend_ Miroku-kun?"

The overly sweet tone of Mai's voice was beginning to grate on his nerves. Violet eyes barely turned in her direction before falling back on the raven-haired girl on the bench in front of him. He noticed a flash of lavender adorning nicely shaped nails as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"This is Higurashi, Kagome," he said before Kagome could interject her own response. "She's an old friend of mine."

Brown eyes met his gaze, eyebrows rising curiously. The phrase seemed to fall so easily from his lips even though he'd only really know this girl for a little over a month. And yet, it felt to him as if it were true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What did you think? This one is dedicated to LadyAnatar. Thanks for the color! Anyone want to suggest a couple of colors? _Please review? – HM11_


	40. Coral

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Coral**

"He sounds like a pain in the ass." Suzume, Kagome's roommate, stated as she adjusted the coral pink tank-top beneath the black, button up blouse that served as her uniform for her job as a waitress at the little café on campus.

Kagome laughed, leaning back into the cushions of the sofa. "Miroku certainly can be," she replied. "But then he does things like walk me to class, or carry my books back for me, or what he did earlier today… and I don't know what to think about the hentai anymore…"

Suzume chuckled, brushing her brown, almost black bangs out of her eyes, which sparkled mischievously. "Sounds like you've got your work cut out for you, Kagome-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm _so_ sorry it took so long to update! I have a couple of creative writing classes this semester that have been taking up a lot of my time on top of all my reading for my other classes. I hope this makes up for it a bit! I hope to get another chapter up soon! Thank you all for being so patient and for all of the wonderful reviews while you waited! _Please forgive me! –HM11_


	41. Danube Blue

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Danube Blue**

Sometimes when Kagome would follow Suzume to work, she'd end up helping out a bit when things got busy. This is how she found herself behind the counter, hair up in a messy ponytail and adorning the small black blouse that was kept behind the counter as an extra over her Danube blue top.

The small bell above the door alerted her to a new customer. Finishing wiping down the counter she said, "Welcome to Haruka's Café. What can I get you today?" She set her washcloth aside and looked up, brown orbs meeting a mischievous violet.

"Fancy seeing you here, Kagome-san." Miroku replied with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, here's another one for you all! You're all fantastic, by the way. I love you all! Thank you for your support and for not being angry with me about the slow updates. There will be a few chapters about this coffee shop meeting, just so you all know. _Please Review! – HM11_

Dedicated to: ShadowStar09 for the color Danube blue (which I love, but didn't know the name of until now, so thank you!).


	42. Cyan

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Cyan**

"I haven't seen you working here before. Are you new?" His voice was teasing, almost flirtatious. His cyan t-shirt accentuated the purple of his eyes.

Kagome flushed slightly. "No, my roommate works here; I'm just helping out," she replied.

Miroku raised a curious eyebrow. "Well, the look suits you, regardless," he said.

Her eyebrows rose slightly in response. "What look? The serving girl uniform?" She asked.

He smirked, eyes glistening with laughter.

She rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to flirt with me Miroku-san?"

"Perhaps," he replied leaning over the counter, moving closer. "Is it working?" he questioned, voice low, seductive.

Kagome chuckled. "Nice try Miroku-san. Now, what can I get you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Here's another one for you all! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again for all of your reviews! _What did you think? – HM11_

Dedicated to: Serendipity's tears for the color cyan. Thank you!


	43. Sunset Orange

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Sunset Orange**

For a split second Miroku almost seemed disappointed, before he leaned back with a shrug and a sigh. "I'll take a small coffee. Leave a little room for cream?" he replied, reaching for his back pocket.

Kagome smiled, "sure thing Miroku-san."

Her hair glistened slightly in the sunset orange light that filtered through the window behind him and cast shadows over her skin that accentuated the curve of her jaw line and the length of her neck.

When she turned back to him, rattling off the price of his coffee he saw again the bright smile and a cranberry sweater.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, here's another! I hope you enjoyed it! _Please review! –HM11_

Dedicated to: LadyAnatar for the color Sunset Orange. Thank you!


	44. Magenta

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Magenta**

"Can I ask you something Kagome-san?" Miroku asked as he pulled some money out of his wallet and handed it over, taking his coffee in exchange.

"Of course, Miroku-san," she said, meeting his gaze.

"I feel like I've met you before – or at least, I've seen you before," he began, staring down and the magenta notebook they used for longer orders on the counter.

Her heart thundered in her ears. '_Is it possible that he…?'_

"I think I may have seen you when you visited campus a couple years ago. You were with your mother and you were wearing a cranberry sweater…"

Brown eyes widened slightly, before a small laugh erupted from her lips. Violet eyes met her gaze, curiously. What was so funny?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well… what do you think? Let me know? Thanks for the support! _Please review! – HM11_


	45. Sienna Brown

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Sienna Brown**

"How do you remember that Miroku-san?" Kagome questioned, still chastising herself for letting herself believe for just a moment that he may have been _her_ Miroku.

Miroku shrugged. "I don't know, I just… I've never remembered anyone as vividly as I remember you …" He paused, meeting her chocolate gaze.

She flushed slightly.

"Kagome-chan?"

She jumped, turning to look over her shoulder to meet the sienna brown orbs of her roommate.

"Oh, Suzume-chan!"

She followed her roommate's gaze, and smiled. "This is Miroku-san," she replied.

"Miroku-san, this is my roommate Suzume-chan," she said in turn.

"So this is _the_ Miroku-san?" Suzume questioned.

Miroku raised a curious eyebrow in response, glancing from one woman to the other and back again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you all liked it! _Please review! – HM11_


	46. Lavender Pink

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Lavender Pink**

"_The _Miroku?" He questioned.

"Just the one she talks about all the time." Suzume responded, casting a smile in Kagome's direction.

Violet met chocolate brown, eyebrows waggling suggestively. "Oh, _really_?"

Kagome flushed. "I do not. Don't get your hopes up Miroku-san," she replied.

He chuckled.

Her roommate smiled again, reaching over the counter to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Miroku grinned, taking the offered hand in both of his. Kagome caught the mischievous glint in his eyes before the words even left his lips. "How would a lovely woman such as yourself like to bear my future children?"

A hand struck out with a loud smack, lavender pink nail polish and all, before any of them saw it coming.

"Hentai."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, what did you think? Had to have Suzume and Miroku meet at some point, and this seemed like a convenient way to do it. By the way, it was Suzume that smacked him, in case it wasn't clear. _Please review? – HM11_

Dedicated to: OokamiSelenity for the color Lavender Pink. Thank you!


	47. Jasmine Yellow

Iridescent

By: HalconMoments11

**Jasmine Yellow**

Kagome sighed, pulling the sleeves of her jasmine yellow sweater down over her fingers against the chill of the October morning air. Sometimes she liked to get out of her apartment early and enjoy the relative silence of the empty campus before her first class.

"Kagome-san!"

She looked up, meeting Miroku's amethyst gaze as he caught up with her, not sure from where exactly he had come from. His smile was wide and warm. She smiled in return.

"Hello Mirkou-san."

He nodded in response, the lines of his face looking pensive. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He fell in step beside her as she continued to make her way towards the library.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Kagome-san."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I love you all! _What did you think? – HM11_

Dedicated to: iheartinuyasha for a wonderful website she gave me with a list of colors. (This is one of them.) Thank you!


	48. Manatee Gray

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Manatee Gray**

"Oh, and what's that?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well… there's this party Friday night," he began quickly, quietly, "and I was hoping you would join me?" His voice was tentative, curious.

Kagome bit the inside of her lip. "I don't really do parties Miroku-san," she replied.

"Ah, I thought so. But, you see I was hoping you'd join me anyways. There are a couple of people that I was hoping to avoid, and if you were to join me, I think it would do the trick." He stated, adjusting his manatee gray hooded sweatshirt and glancing hopefully in her direction.

_'Is that all I'm good for? A distraction? An accessory?'_

She took a breath, preparing to refuse his proposal until he interrupted her.

"Of course, I would also enjoy an evening in your company," he added with a charming smile that almost took her breath away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well what do you think? _Please review? – HM11_


	49. Midnight Blue

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Midnight Blue**

"Kagome-chan, he's here!"

"I'm coming Suzume-chan!"

Kagome sighed, looking over her reflection in the body length mirror on the back of her bathroom door. She smoothed imaginary wrinkles out of her little midnight blue dress nervously. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

Letting loose a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding she opened the door. Her heals clicked against the tile floor as she walked out into the living room. Miroku stood in the doorway eyebrows raised and amethyst orbs moving down over her body appraisingly. She shifted uncomfortably before glancing at her roommate who mouthed "good luck" and disappeared into her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So… what do you think? _Review please? – HM11_

Dedicated to: ShadowStar09 and OokamiSelenity for the color Midnight Blue. Thank you!


	50. Royal Purple

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Royal Purple**

"You look… great."

He pulled his eyes away from the low v-neck cut of the dress that hugged her chest and abdomen snuggly and then fell in gentle layers over her hips to her knees. He met her chocolate gaze.

Kagome smiled gently in response, pulling a small black jacket on. "Thank you," she replied, her eyes taking in the dark blue jeans and royal purple button up shirt that brought out the vibrant violet color of his eyes.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she said.

He grinned and she knew in that moment how he had convinced her to do this.

_'Damn him and his inherent charms.' _

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well I've been dying to use these past two colors for a while now (midnight blue and royal purple). It seems fitting that they would come up around chapter 50. Thank you all for your amazing support that has gotten me this far! _What do you think? –HM11_


	51. Turquoise

Iridescent 

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Turquoise**

"Let's get one thing straight Miroku-san, I'm not here as your little arm accessory to show off or as one of your many conquests. I'm doing this because I'm your friend and _only_ for that reason." Kagome stated, tugging her arm out of his grip, her turquoise bracelets clinking together as she did.

Miroku sighed, "I'm aware of that Kagome-san and I'm _not_ showing you off as if you were."

Kagome scoffed.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Fine, but in my defense… you look far too stunning tonight not to do so."

Brown eyes narrowed in his direction. "That's not going to work on me Miroku-san."

The blush that adorned her cheeks suggested otherwise.

He smiled, "Of course not Kagome-san."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways! _Please review? – HM11_


	52. Shamrock Green

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Shamrock Green**

"Miroku-kun?"

Kagome jumped slightly as the amethyst-eyed man in front of her quickly pulled her to his side, wrapping an arm around her waist as he did so. Before she could protest his eyes met hers almost pleadingly, silencing her effectively.

He glanced over his shoulder at the second calling of his name and pasted on a charming smile before turning her around with him.

"Ah, Mai-san! Naomi-san! How are you this evening?"

A pause; two sets of green eyes moved from him to her and back again.

"Who's this Miroku-kun?" The twin that Kagome assumed was Naomi questioned, glancing over her with deep, shamrock green orbs and lingering on the arm around her waist.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well I know I'm a little late on the occasion for this color (St. Patrick's Day), but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! _Please review? – HM11_

Dedicated to: DragonRose4 for the color Shamrock Green. Thank you!


	53. White

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**White**

The grip on her waist tightened slightly. "This is Kagome-chan," Miroku said with a smile.

Brown orbs glanced up at him at the familiar, more affectionate suffix used at the end of her name before moving back to the twins in front of them.

They were dressed in similar white dresses, black hair straightened so perfectly it almost looked fake cascading down over their shoulders and framing their faces, bringing out the brilliant green of their eyes.

Naomi forced a smile in Kagome's direction eyes turning to Miroku.

"And who is this _Kagome-chan_?" she asked almost pleasantly, curiously.

"I'm his –"

"Girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So…. What do you think? _Please review? – HM11_

Dedicated to: An anonymous reviewer who requested Black and White. Thank you for the colors!


	54. Black

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Black**

"You're what?"

Kagome's eyes snapped to the man beside her. He only glanced at her in response before looking back to the twins in front of them.

"Girlfriend." Miroku repeated, pulling her closer with the hand on her hip.

Kagome turned her gaze to the two women before them then, eyebrows rising at the vehement glares she received.

"If you'll excuse us, ladies. I wish you a pleasant evening, Mai-san, Naomi-san." He nodded to each of them in turn and caught Kagome's gaze with a wide grin. Her black heels clicked against the hardwood floor as he led her away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, I know it's been a while since I've given you an update and I apologize for that. The last month of school was ridiculously busy for me, but I'm almost done. Only two more days until I return home for summer! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. _Please review? HM11_

Dedicated to: An anonymous reviewer who requested Black and White. I thought it would be fun to keep them together. Thank you for the colors!


	55. Naples Yellow

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Naples Yellow**

Miroku didn't let her move from his side until they were outside in the Naples yellow light of the street lamps. Kagome struggled to no avail. She couldn't remember Miroku being this strong.

She stumbled out of his hold when he let her go and turned sharply to glare daggers at the man who's violet eyes glistened mischievously.

"Girlfriend? What gives _you_ the _right_? Do you realize you've just positioned me as a target for those girls? _Girlfriend?_" Her voice was quickly reaching a painful pitch as she rambled.

Miroku winced and grabbed one of her flailing arms by the wrist, pulling her towards himself once more, holding her against his chest despite her struggling.

When she turned her angry gaze up to his he asked, "whom better than the most attractive woman I know?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Here's another for you. I hope you enjoyed it. _Please review? – HM11_


	56. Sunglow

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Sunglow**

She flushed at his comment and Miroku smirked. Her chocolate gaze remained intense despite the blush adorning her cheeks.

"Don't give me that, Miroku. Compliments aren't going to help you out of this one," Kagome argued.

"Even if they're truthful?"

Her eyes narrowed in response. His hands drifted to the small of her back, still holding her tightly against him. The light of the street lamps crowned her head with a gentle sunglow color.

"Come on Kagome-san, dating me couldn't possibly be such a terrible thing?"

"We're not dating."

"But if we were?"

"That would be a nightmare."

He frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, I would just like to say that all my hard work paid off despite the neglecting of my stories. I managed a 4.0 as a overall semester grade. Anyways, what did you think? _Please review? – HM11_


	57. Persian Indigo

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Persian Indigo**

"Kagome-chan, you're exaggerating," Miroku replied.

"_Don't_ call me that." The palms of her hands pushed against his chest. He loosened his grip, allowing his hands to remain on her hips.

"But I like it, _Kagome-chan_," he repeated teasingly with a grin.

She glared up at him, noticing the Persian indigo tint of his hair and the handsome shadows on his face in the faint light of the street lamp. Her stomach flipped.

With a gentle push she removed herself from his grasp. "I'm going home," she said quietly.

"You better have fixed this situation by the next time I see you," she demanded turning away from him.

Miroku only chuckled in response, admiring her figure as she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What did you think? _Please review? – HM11_


	58. Scarlet

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Scarlet**

_She knew something was wrong when Inuyasha remained in Kaede's hut with them for the night, rather than taking his perch outside on the roof or in a nearby tree. When he returned everyone's sleep well wishes, dread settled heavily in her chest. _

_Hours later, he stood and walked quietly to her side, gently brushing her hair from her face with clawed fingers. She had mastered the art of pretending to sleep by now, after years of traveling with her friends, her family. She'd had to._

"_I won't need this where I'm going. Keep it safe for me?" he whispered, draping his scarlet robe over her._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's dedicated to everyone that suggested scarlet (as I know there were a few of you)! Thank you for the color! _Please review? –HM11_


	59. Gold

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Gold**

_He traces the outline of her face with his fingers delicately, lingering where his fire-rat robe meets her bare collarbone. _

_She watches from behind long eyelashes as his gold orbs searched for something in her face. She wonders what he was looking for. _ "_I have to do this," he says. "You weren't meant for this time – weren't meant for _me_."_

"_I'm sorry," he whispers, placing a soft kiss against her brow. "Goodbye Kagome."_

_When he leaves the hut she follows, the cloth of the fire-rat wrapped around her shoulders and clutched tightly in her hands because she's not ready to let go._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you so much for all of the reviews everyone! You're all fantastic! This chapter is dedicated to everyone that requested the color gold! I hope you enjoyed it! _Please review? - HM11_


	60. Wine

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Wine**

Kagome jumped, eyes shooting open and taking in her surroundings quickly. Her fingers clutched the smooth fabric of the wine colored couch she had fallen to sleep on, feeling its solidity, and sighed.

"Just a dream…" she mumbled.

A knock – which she realized is what woke her – drew her attention to her door. Slowly, she pushed herself off the couch and set the theology book that had been in her lap on the small coffee table before moving across the room.

She unlocked the door and opened it, peering around it to the hall as she did.

Violet orbs and a soft smile greeted her.

"Hi neighbor, got any sugar?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry it took so long to update! I've been having a couple of rough and busy weeks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways! _Please review? – HM11_


	61. Beige

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Beige**

"Miroku-sama?"

Miroku raised a curious eyebrow, having heard her call him this before.

"That's not quite the greeting I was expecting, but I'm honored," he joked. Chocolate eyes widened slightly in response and her cheeks flushed.

"Oh, uh… s-sorry Miroku-san." She ran a hand through her hair, almost nervously. "Can I help you with something?" She asked with a strained smile. He noticed.

"Actually," he held up a small, beige porcelain bowl, "do you have any sugar?"

Kagome looked surprised, "Seriously?"

Miroku chuckled and nodded. "I just ran out and don't have time to run to the store before tomorrow morning."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come in," she said, motioning for him to follow her inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well… what did you think? _Please review? –HM11_


	62. Pearl

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Pearl**

Miroku followed her inside and to the small kitchen of the apartment. He watched as Kagome pulled a small, pearl porcelain dish down from one of the cupboards and set it on the island counter that separated the living room from the kitchen. He hadn't noticed it before, but when she took the lid off the sugar bowl he saw the slight shaking of her hands and the way she bit her bottom lip nervously.

He placed his hand on hers, stopping her before she could begin transferring the sugar. Her breath hitched in her chest as her eyes lifted to meet his gaze.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well… I hope you liked it? _Please review? – HM11_

**Dedicated to:** Foxfire Inari for the color pearl! Thank you!


	63. Bistre

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Bistre**

When Kagome met his violet gaze she saw concern, warmth, and kindness. The look was so familiar that it took her breath away. For a moment she was fifteen again, five hundred years in the past, and he was her lecherous houshi friend, robes and all, always willing to offer shelter and comfort within the circle of his arms.

Miroku watched as her eyes darkened to a deep bistre color and searched his face for something he couldn't define, couldn't comprehend.

"Kagome-san, are you alright?"

His voice brought her back again. Her first thought was that this was not _her_ Miroku and he wouldn't understand, but that didn't stop the tears from falling.

Something in the way his fingers intertwined with hers as he moved around the counter to wrap his arms around her was familiar – familiar in a way that was _her_ Miroku – and that was all she needed to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well… that was a bit of an emotional one… there maybe be one more of these to follow, but it'll get happy again! I promise! I hope you liked it anyways? By the way, bistre is a deep shade of brown, almost black. _Please review? –HM11_

**Question:** I've been getting a lot of reviews about a love/hate relationship with the length of these chapters. Would you like them to be a little longer? I'm willing to make the chapters anywhere from 100-500 words long if you'd like that? I just don't want people to be like, alright, now what is she doing? Haha. Let me know?


	64. Mardi Gras Purple

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Mardi Gras Purple**

Kagome turned into his embrace almost instinctively and bunched his mardi gras purple shirt in her fists. When she sank to the floor, he went with her, cradling her in his arms and whispering small reassurances to her as he ran a soothing hand through her hair.

Miroku wondered what could have brought the woman in his arms to tears like this. He wondered what had made him move toward her so quickly at the first sign of her tears. He wondered why she felt so familiar in his arms.

"It's alright Kagome-san… I'm here…"

The silent sobs that shook her shoulders faded quickly, but she held fast to the warm comfort that his arms provided, to the rumble of his voice in his chest, to the sound of his heartbeat against her ear, to the calming mixture of his cologne and the almost familiar musk that she could smell beneath it. She held fast to a past that she had once thought she'd put behind her, that she had once tried so hard to forget and for a moment was reluctant to let it go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I've been really busy the past week or so with work and a bunch of other family things. I hope you enjoyed it anyways! _Please review? –HM11_


	65. Cerise

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Cerise**

Kagome jumped slightly when Miroku hooked his arm beneath her knees and lifted her off the ground, carrying her out of the kitchen bridal style. Her hands instinctively hooked behind his neck as she met his gaze. Her cheeks flushed slightly at his proximity, despite the captive tears glistening in her eyelashes.

"W-what are you doing?" She protested.

His smile caused her breath to hitch in her chest.

"Taking you to your room," he replied a bit too casually.

Brown eyes widened slightly. "What? Why? Put me down Miroku-san!"

She pushed against his chest and squirmed in his arms. He held her tighter.

"I'm only trying to help, Kagome-chan." Miroku responded, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he maneuvered his way around the furniture in the living room and expertly opened her bedroom door with her still in his arms.

"Put me down!" She demanded, surprised at his strength. Her mind flashed back to two strong arms on either side of her, keeping her on his lap as a lecherous monk stole her bike and the Shikon no Tama and attempted to kidnap her in the process; to two arms wrapping around her, catching her and cradling her against his chest as she fell into him after jumping in the path of his kazaana; to two arms that snaked around her teasingly; to the same two arms catching and protecting her during battle.

Miroku closed the door behind them and deposited her on the end of her cerise clad bed. She shot a glare in his direction when he did. A small part of him noted happily, despite the intensity of her glare, that her tears had disappeared, the only sign that they had even been there being the red around her chocolate eyes and the faint tracks on her pale cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you all for your reviews! You're all fantastic! Here's a little bit of a longer chapter for all of you! (Although I'm not exactly pleased with it...) I hope you enjoyed it? Cerise is a pinkish shade of red. _What did you think? Please review? – HM11_

**Question:** (Yes, another one, sorry!) I have been thinking about putting up a small collection of Miroku/Kagome drabbles soon... what do you guys think? I would keep this story as my priority, of course…


	66. Salmon

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Salmon**

"What do you think you're doing?" Kagome demanded, rearranging herself on the end of her bed where she had landed none too gracefully and tugging her salmon shirt back into place.

"Minimizing the possibility of an interruption," Miroku replied.

And although she appreciated that fact that now, if Suzume were to walk in, she wouldn't have to try to explain or shake off any questions about her flustered, emotional state, she couldn't shake the unnerving feeling that seeing Miroku standing in front of her closed bedroom door, keeping her in caused. "Interruption… of what?" She asked quietly, almost nervously.

She wasn't sure if the twinkle in his violet eyes and the small smile on his lips should worry her or not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well… what do you think? _Please review? –HM11_

**Other News: **I put up a Miroku/Kagome drabble collection. It's called Glitter in the Air. Check it out and let me know what you think if you have the time please?


	67. Mikado Yellow

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Mikado Yellow**

Miroku didn't answer, instead he asked, "Do you want to talk about it Kagome-chan?"

She didn't miss the friendlier suffix after her name, or the soft, caring tone in which he asked the question. She broke his gaze after a moment, and looked down at her hands in her lap.

There was nothing to talk about. What could she say to him? '_Well, it all started on my fifteenth birthday, when I fell down a well on my family's shrine and ended up 500 years in the past, where there happens to be demons, demon slayers, mikos (like me) and monks (that look a lot like you).'_ Yeah, because that didn't sound crazy…

"I suppose I could always make you talk…"

His voice was teasing and she could practically see the smirk forming behind those words.

"And how would you – " she looked up, her chocolate orbs meeting his violet, which were much closer than they had been a few moments before, "d-do that?"

The lecherous smirk was there, just as she had pictured it, and his proximity and the way her stomach flipped when he moved closer still did not stop it from being any less annoying.

"Well," Miroku began, taking another step closer, and watching carefully as she moved back on her bed, leaning away from him. "It may not be exactly what you had in mind…" As she moved back further he slowly followed her onto her bed, grinning when her eyes widened slightly as he did.

"In fact, it may not be at all what you had in mind," he continued.

Her breath hitched when her back hit her headboard. He noticed.

"Actually, there's only one thing that I'm sure I can make you say…"

He was so close now that he could see flecks of mikado yellow in her brown orbs. He reached up to tuck a lock of ebony hair behind her ear and trail his finger tips down her jaw line and gently over her lips, his eyes following their progress, lingering there perhaps a little longer than he meant to.

He met her gaze once more, his heart pounding in his ears and a bit more unsure of himself than he had been when he began this little game. He continued quietly despite his doubts, his voice low and husky, "…and that's my name."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well… sorry to leave you hanging like that but… please don't hate me! Mikado Yellow is an almost amber color. Also, I put that drabbles collection up, it's called Glitter in the Air. Take a look and let me know what you think if you have the time? _Happy 4th to those of you in the USA! __Review please? –HM11_


	68. Celeste

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Celeste**

Kagome's cheeks flushed as her eyes moved up from her right hand tangled amongst the celeste designs in her comforter, to her left hand bunching his shirt in a gentle fist, trying half-heartedly to keep Miroku at bay, and finally up to meet his gaze as his fingers traced her jaw line and lingered on her lips, leaving a slight tingling sensation in their wake. She barely heard what he said over the thunder of her heart in her ears and she wondered for a moment if he could hear it too.

He was so close… too close.

"M-Miroku…"

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips and slowly grew into a wide grin before he sat back slightly, moving away form her. He chuckled quietly as she let loose a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Well that was easier then I thought it might be," he said, eyes twinkling.

He wasn't entirely sure whether that was a good thing or not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well…. What did you think? Let me know? _Please review? – HM11_


	69. Mauvelous

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Mauvelous**

Kagome was the first to move off her bed in the awkward silent moment that followed, the mauvelous tint of her cheeks displaying her embarrassment and frustration at the situation. A part of her wanted to scream at the violet eyed man on her bed, watching her carefully as she moved because how _dare_ he do something like that to her? Another part of her wanted to thank him, to laugh this off, was grateful for the comfort he had offered her in that fragile moment like the friend that the monk had become to her in their last year of traveling and fighting together. And still another part of her wondered what might have happened if she hadn't said anything in that moment, leaving butterflies fluttering in her stomach and her heart drumming in her ears.

"What do you say we get you that sugar?" She asked, chuckling nervously as she opened her bedroom door once more.

Miroku smiled, happy to have the moment broken, and moved off of her bed and towards where she stood in her doorway.

"That would be great. Thank you, Kagome-san."

She smiled and led him out of her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well… I don't know about this one, but there you go! _Review please? –HM11_


	70. Splashed White

Iridescent

By: HalconMoments11

**Splashed White**

As Miroku watched Kagome pour the splashed white sugar from one bowl into the other he wondered what exactly had happened in her bedroom just minutes before. He had never had a problem going through with matters of the bedroom; in fact, being promiscuous was something that he practically boasted about himself at times. But when he had had her pinned against her headboard at the tip of his fingers something inside him demanded that he stop, pleaded _not like this_. In that moment something about this woman had set his heart pounding like no one ever had before and the sensation that coursed through his body then frightened him.

He smiled brightly when Kagome handed him his sugar bowl and walked with her to the door, chatting and teasing as if nothing had happened between them, as if the thunder of his heart in his ears had stopped.

"Miroku-san?"

"Yes Kagome-san?" He responded, meeting her chocolate gaze.

"How did you know which room was mine?"

A small smirk pulled at the corners of his lips as he moved across the hall towards his own apartment. "Have a good night Kagome-san, I'll see you around," he said, chuckling at the small glare she sent his way when he avoided answering her question.

He shut his door behind him and sighed, looking down at his now full sugar bowl with a small smile. Now all he had to do was find a place for the sugar he had stashed in one of his roommate's coffee mugs before he had made the trip across the hall in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, I liked this one better than the last. I was thinking of doing some Miroku centric chapters for a bit, to see a bit more of him. What do you think? _Please review? –HM11_


	71. Cherry

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Cherry**

Kagome groaned and sat back from her crouched position over her Theology textbook laying open on her coffee table. She rubbed her eyes as if she were kneading dough and then ran them back into her hair, tugging the black locks in frustration.

Suzume raised an eyebrow at her from the kitchen. "Everything alright Kagome-chan?"

Brown eyes glanced in her roommates direction, taking in the cherry colored blouse she wore and the half eaten sandwich in her hands.

"No," she groaned again and turned to glare at the papers scattered across the table.

"I'm never going to pass this Theology midterm!" She grumbled.

Suzume chuckled. "Isn't your friend Miroku a Theology major?" she asked through a bite of her sandwich.

Kagome turned her attention back to her roommate and nodded slowly.

"Then why don't you ask him for help?"

Why hadn't she thought of that?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know I promised some Miroku centric chapters, and they will come! Probably right after this one. Sorry about that, haha. I hope you enjoyed it anyways? _Please review? –HM11_


	72. Watermelon Pink

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Watermelon Pink**

Miroku sighed and set his World Religions textbook on the couch beside him, unable to focus on the chapter assigned for the following day. Truth-be-told he hadn't been able to focus on many things for the past week. It had been that long since he had talked to Kagome any more than what was quickly becoming a normal chat while walking to their first classes and the short teasing sessions in between. It had been that long since the moment in her bedroom and since the night the dreams had began again.

He sat back against the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He could still feel her soft skin beneath his fingertips at times, could still smell the sweet scent of her shampoo. The feeling still made his heart race; the memory still set his nerves on end. And it only seemed to get worse in his dreams.

A soft knock drew his attention to his door. After glancing around the apartment for his roommate he slowly pushed himself out of his seat and moved to answer it.

Standing on the other side, black tresses pulled back into a messy ponytail and clad in a loose watermelon pink t-shirt, skinny blue jeans, and bare feet was the subject of his recent frustration, laughter, confusion, and contentment. She smiled shyly up at him and batted eye lashes that seemed incredibly too long over brown orbs that seemed a bit too large and _irresistible_.

He wondered when he had begun to think of any part of her in that way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am so sorry that it took so long to update! This summer has been a really busy and testing one for me. But, I did keep good on my promise to give you a Miroku-centric chapter and I will continue to focus on him for a few more. I hope you liked it despite the wait? _Please review? – HM11_

**P.S.** I could use some more color suggestions. Try Googleing Crayola Colors for ideas! (That's what I do.) Thank you!


	73. Malachite

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Malachite**

A lazy smile curled the corners of his lips as he leaned against the doorframe of his apartment, one arm above his head and the other on his hip, and his malachite shirt pulling up slightly to give anyone that may be looking a glimpse of the nicely toned abdomen beneath.

She had stood before him, flushing, tugging at the hem of her shirt, and stumbling over her words as he chuckled and prodded her on teasingly. When she turned to walk away, having had enough of his teasing, he had reached for her hand quickly – almost instinctively – and pulled her back to him, apologizing immediately in a way that he found practically desperate to appease her and unfamiliar as the words fell from his lips.

When he had asked her again, softly, genuinely curious as to what she may need, she had looked him over with her large chocolate eyes in a way that sent a strangely familiar shiver down his spine, as if he had received this look from her before, as if these curious, searching eyes were looking through him to something much more profound.

Meeting his gaze once more and deciding that he was being serious she had asked him to tutor her for her Theology midterm. Miroku smiled brilliantly in response and replied that he'd be more than happy to do so. In fact, he'd be willing to tutor her in several other, more intimate things if she were interested. He had waggled his eyebrows suggestively and she had rolled her eyes and hit his shoulder almost playfully.

And only after setting up a time to meet in the library for their first tutoring session did she remove her hand from his with a slight flush on her cheeks and a shy smile before walking back into her apartment.

And that is what brought him here: sitting in a quiet corner in the library beside her as she pulled her books and notebooks out of her backpack wondering how on earth this single woman had made him experience so many strange emotions in the past few weeks and how her presence could possibly delight and frustrate him in the same moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, here's a little more from Miroku for you! I hope you enjoyed it? _Please review? –HM11 _

**Dedicated To:** iheartinuyasha for the color Malachite. Thank you!


	74. Fuzzy Wuzzy

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Fuzzy Wuzzy**

After spending a little over thirty minutes going over terms in Kagome's pink notebook – which she insisted was a color called fuzzy wuzzy – Miroku leaned back in his chair, raising his arms above his head to stretch slightly as Kagome continued to read over her notes. Glancing around curiously he noticed a small group of girls a couple of tables away glancing in his and Kagome's direction from time-to-time. Most of them were vaguely familiar to him and easily recognizable as a portion of the small fan club he seemed to have on the campus. A familiar pair of green orbs met his gaze before quickly turning away and back to the girls at her table. A small smirk curved the corners of his lips as he turned his gaze back to Kagome who was still obliviously bent over her notebook, hair held back by one hand and chin resting in her palm. This could be fun…

He leaned forward and ran his hand gently up her forearm, pausing the movement of the pencil she had been tapping on her notebook as he did, and took her hand in his, removing the pencil and winding his fingers through hers. Brown eyes widened when he did, her checks flushing a pretty pink.

"Kagome-chan… what are you doing over midterm break?" He asked, voice steady as he turned her hand over and traced the lines in her palm with his other hand.

Barely noticing the more affectionate term added to the end of her name, Kagome responded. "W-what? Miroku-san what are you-?"

"What are you doing for midterm break? Are you going home?" He repeated, meeting her gaze.

"I-I uh…" He smirked when she glanced back down at their hands before looking back up at him again. "I-I'm staying here I think. Tokyo is a bit too far to go for only a four day break." She replied.

"In that case, would you like to come home with me?"

He suppressed a chuckle when he heard a quiet gasp a few tables away.

"W-what?" The breathless stutter brought his full attention back to the woman in front of him.

"Well, my family lives on a small shrine just outside of Nagasaki, which is only a short train ride away… my parents would be more than happy to have you… as would I." He smiled, genuinely this time, and was surprised by how honest those words felt falling from his lips.

"I-I couldn't possibly-"

"Of course you could. Please Kagome-chan?"

She didn't miss the suffix at the end of her name this time and her eyes narrowed slightly. She glanced around him quickly, noticing the table of girls he had before and then turned her gaze back to him.

She pulled her hand out of his, a slight frown marring her features. "You never clarified the girlfriend incident did you?" She demanded quietly.

His eyes widened, almost innocently. "I'm not sure what you're referring to Kagome-chan."

The glare he received in response sent a chill down his spine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** OVER 300 REVIEWS? Thank you all _so_ much for being so amazing and such faithful reviewers! It's all of you that keeps this story going. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's a long one, just because you are all such wonderful fans! _Please review? –HM11_

**Dedicated To: **An Anonymous Guest and KEdakumi for the color suggestion: Fuzzy Wuzzy! Thank you!


	75. Cadet Blue

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Cadet Blue**

The silence that extended after his feigned innocence under the heat of her glare was nerve wracking and Miroku was positive that he would prefer her yelling, face flushed in anger over this expectant silence. When she finally turned away from him it was to collect her books quickly before she slipped them into her bag, stood, and walked away without so much as a glance in his direction. He watched her go for a moment, stunned by her sudden departure and barely registering the comments and questions coming from the small audience still sitting a few tables away.

Only when a curtain of black hair obscured his vision of the woman walking away from him did he notice the green eyes staring at him.

"Are you alright Miroku-kun?" Naomi questioned. "She didn't say anything terrible to you did she? Because if she did-"

Violet eyes met her gaze and narrowed slightly, silencing her effectively. "No, Naomi-san," he replied, standing. "Now if you'll excuse me…" He moved past her quickly, noticing that he could no longer see Kagome moving between the shelves of books. He picked up his pace, leaving his cadet blue bag, the rest of his belongings and a stuttering, angry green-eyed woman behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know it's a bit of an awkward place to leave this one off, but there will be more to come soon! I hope you enjoyed it anyways? _Please review! – HM11 _

**Dedicated To: **Kit Kat Wondalan for the color Cadet Blue! Thank you!


	76. Timberwolf Gray

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Timberwolf Gray**

One thing Miroku had never done is chase after a woman. More often than not he leaves women chasing after him, and so the nervous need to catch up to Kagome was unfamiliar to him. When he finally did, he did the only thing he could think of: grasped her upper arm and pulled her towards him.

The sudden pull caught her off guard and she stumbled, falling against his chest and knocking him off balance as well. He wrapped his arms around her as they fell, pulling her close instinctively. He grunted when they landed and turned his gaze down to the girl lying on top of him. If he hadn't been the reason that they were in this position he may have made a joke about the possibilities this position presented. If those big brown eyes hadn't have blinked open so slowly and practically taken his breath away he may have found some teasing words for her.

Kagome pushed herself up off of him slightly, attempting to push back the onslaught of memories streaming through her mind due to the familiar position she found herself in now. Her breath shook when she met his gaze, feeling his hands move across her back slowly to her hips as she sat up until she found herself straddling the man beneath her.

"Kagome-san…"

The sound of her name falling gently from his lips startled her, and she bunched his timberwolf gray shirt in her fists, a feeling of betrayal flaring in her chest.

"How _dare_ you!" she growled. "How dare you act as if this means _nothing_ to you! I told you to _fix_ this. I told you to tell them we aren't together and you never did! And you… now you're asking me to go home with you over break and pretending as if you don't remember… and _I don't know what to believe_ and I-I can't do this again. I _can't_."

And she was crying, his shirt still clutched in her fists and her forehead pressed against his chest as he propped himself up on his elbows beneath her. This was new for him, but the movement to brush her hair behind her ear and trail his fingers along her jaw line until her could hook his index finger under her chin to tip her face up to meet her gaze was familiar. As was the way he cupped her cheek and brushed her tears away. And when she met his gaze he wondered what had happened to this woman before to have such emotion come through to him here, to have her say "_again"_ with such passion and pain.

"Kagome-san… I'm _sorry_. I wasn't aware that it meant that much to you. I'll fix this, I _promise_."

Her shoulders shook slightly as she breathed out and took the hand that lingered on her cheek in her own. "Thank you Miroku-san."

He smiled. "For what it's worth, my offer to come home with me over break was genuine and still stands."

She laughed, "I'll think about it."

"Well then, as much as I do enjoy having you on top of me in this fashion, I'll have to request that we move, as cobblestone is not the most comfortable thing to lie on..."

He winked when she flushed at his words and scrambled off of him, stuttering and apology. He laughed and brushed himself off as he stood, shaking his head at her antics. The smile he sent her way in response made her stomach flip.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, here's another longer one for you all. I hope you enjoyed it! _Please review? –HM11_

**Dedicated to:** An Anonymous reviewer for the color timberwolf gray! Thank you!


	77. Hunter Green

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Hunter Green**

Midterms flew by in a blur for Kagome and the next thing she knew she was standing in front of an old shrine in Nagasaki, fiddling with the edge of her hunter green skirt, and smoothing out her black pea coat nervously. She was unsure of when she had even agreed to this or how she had ended up here with the violet-eyed man standing beside her, but here she was, taking in the large shrine in front of her with appreciative eyes.

Miroku glanced in her direction and chuckled quietly, noticing her nervous antics. She met his gaze and he smiled.

"Welcome to my home Kagome-san."

A small smile curled the corners of her lips in response.

"Let's go inside, I'll introduce you to my parents."

'_His parents?'_

And for some reason the thought of meeting his parents hadn't even crossed her mind. Perhaps that was because there had been no parents to meet for any of her friends in the Feudal Era, and somehow in her mind, she had equated _that_ Miroku's situation to his.

She told herself that the prospect of meeting his parents is what made her stomach flip. It was certainly not the way he smiled at her and definitely not the way he took her hand to lead her into his home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, now I have a question for you all. What should Miroku's last name be? I was thinking Houshi (which means monk), but am unsure of what other last names people may have heard of for him and if anyone preferred another? _Please review! – HM11_

**Dedicated to: **Katarin Kishika for the color hunter green! Thank you!


	78. Bittersweet

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Bittersweet**

Kagome had never been more aware of the hand on her hip than she was standing in Miroku's family kitchen while he introduced her to his parents.

"Kagome-san, this is my oto-san, Murasaki, Kyou and my oka-san, Murasaki-Houshi, Emi." He said, gesturing to his father and mother in turn.

She saw immediately where Miroku got his looks. Save for his height and build that he obviously inherited from his father, his features clearly resembled that of his mother. The only differences being that where the lines of her face softened and her body curved, his sharpened and drew broad, flat lines.

Kagome bowed in turn to each of them, where they both stood in front of their small kitchen table, his father in a black, traditional monk's robe and his mother in a bittersweet kimono with small, brown and bronze leaf designs scattered across the material that complimented her skin tone and her eggplant colored eyes nicely.

"I'm Higurashi, Kagome, it's a pleasure to meet you both," she said.

Miroku's mother, Emi, smiled, "welcome to our home."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," his father added, turning then to Miroku. "We will sit down for lunch as soon as the two of you have changed."

Miroku bowed his head in acknowledgment and lead Kagome out of the kitchen and down a small hallway with the hand still seated on her hip. She attempted to keep the blush that threatened to bloom across her cheeks at bay and let him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, I promise these will get better, and we'll get to know Miroku's family and history a little bit more in the next few chapters. I also promise that his parents are not the sticklers that they sound here! I hope you enjoyed it anyways. After looking at the reviews I decided to make Miroku's last name Murasaki-Houshi (after his mother) as I heard complaints about houshi being used to often and also comments about people liking that idea. His oto-san's (father's) surname is Murasaki, which means purple in Japanese. His oka-san (mother) combined her last names and passed them onto Miroku, Murasaki-Houshi, purple monk. I know it's not quite as simple as people suggested, but I like it. I hope you all do as well! _Please review? –HM11_

**Dedicated To: **Leannan Leabhar for the suggestion of Murasaki as a last name! Thank you!


	79. Tea Rose

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Tea Rose**

There was a knock at her door as Kagome finished tucking the last bit of her kimono, one barrowed from Miroku's mother, into place. She glanced over her shoulder curiously and replied, "come in," before turning back to the mirror to pull her hair back into a half ponytail.

Miroku slid the shoji door open and leaned against the doorframe to watch as she ran her hands through her hair and over the fabric to smooth out any wrinkles. She made a beautiful picture in the tea rose kimono with flowers and vines made of delicate golden thread stretching across the silk-like fabric.

"I apologize for this Kagome-san. My father has always been a stickler for tradition… at least during weekdays. I promise that tomorrow the traditional garb won't be necessary and you can wear whatever you would like."

Kagome laughed, "I don't mind," she responded, as she finished pinning her hair back. She couldn't see him in the mirror, but was almost relieved to have him in the room with her.

"I grew up on a shrine, so I-"

She turned then, and her heart skipped a beat. Miroku stood in her doorway, clad in a set of royal purple robes that very closely resembled those that the Miroku of her memories always wore. And for a moment she's five hundred years in the past and standing at the edge of the Bone-Eaters Well, one hand on the old, broken wood, and staring into the violet eyes of the man with a soft, yet secure grip on her elbow to help keep her steady. She's crying and his touch is soft, and comforting, and lingers in every place that his hands fall and for a moment she doesn't want to let go of this place, of this life, of _him_.

In the next moment Miroku was standing in front of her, brushing her bangs out of her eyes with gentle fingertips in his family's shrine and calling her name cautiously, tenderly and the act took her breath away.

"M-Miroku?"

"Are you alright Kagome-san?" he asked quietly.

His violet orbs staring back at her brought her back to the present. Until then she hadn't noticed that they were kneeling on the floor, and she was cradled in his arms as if he had caught her mid-fall. Her breath shook when his hand cupped her cheek and pulled her face a few inches closer to his own. The proximity was dizzying.

"Kagome-san? Are _you_ okay?"

"I-I'm fine." She replied quickly. He looked her over a few seconds longer until he was convinced she wasn't lying and helped her stand.

"Then we'd better get back to my parents before they suspect something of us."

She flushed and he laughed.

He took her hand in his and led her out of the room, back to the kitchen, and the gesture felt familiar, _right_.

'_You're here, so yes, I'm alright now.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well… what do you think? _Please review? –HM11_

**Dedicated To:** Katarin Kishika for the color suggestion of tea rose. (Which is a very pretty, light pink.) Thank you!


	80. Eggplant

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Eggplant**

"Where did you say you were from again, Kagome-san?"

Kagome glanced up from the dish and towel in her hands to meet the eggplant colored gaze of Miroku's mother whom stood next to her washing the last few dishes from lunch. Miroku and his father had left to perform a few small tasks around the shrine a few minutes before, leaving the two women to finish cleaning up.

"Oh, uh, Tokyo, Murasaki-Houshi-san," she replied.

A small smile pulled across the elder woman's lips, "Please, Kagome-san, call me Emi."

The younger flushed and nodded in response.

Lunch had passed in a similar fashion – answering questions from both of Miroku's parents about her home, her major in college, and many other things – while trying not to blush under Miroku's gaze and the small smiles and winks he sent in her direction from time-to-time.

"Were you raised in the city then?" Emi continued, turning her attention back to the dishes in the sink.

"Kind of. I was raised on my family's shrine there, which secluded us from the hustle and bustle of downtown a bit."

"The Higurashi Shrine in Tokyo?"

Kagome looked up to nod an affirmative and caught her gaze. She had yet to get used to the startling color of her eyes – a mixture of deep brown and violet, as if her heritage were trying to bleed through her irises, as if they were somehow trying to prove that Miroku was her son.

Emi smiled, "I knew that your last name seemed familiar to me for some reason."

Kagome raised a curious eyebrow, "I'm sorry, what do you mean Emi-san?"

"Years ago, my family owned a shrine in Tokyo, until my Grandfather sold it to a promising student of his whose surname was Higurashi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, I don't know if you can tell or not, but I've started school again. I'm currently on mid-term break, so I wanted to give you all a few updates while I could, but I'm currently in my first semester of my Senior year, so I'm pretty busy. I hope to be able to update again soon after break is over, but I do apologize if I can't for a while. Anyways, there will be more information about the Higurashi Shrine and stuff like that later. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although it was a bit slow and not very exciting.

_Please review? –HM11_


	81. Midori

Iridescent

By: HalcyoneMoments11

**Midori**

"How much do you know about this girl, Mirkou?"

Miroku looked up from the midori colored end of the rake in his hands to meet his father's charcoal gaze. He searched his father's face curiously; unsure of what he was looking for.

The truth was he knew little more about Kagome than his parents had learned at lunch. He hadn't ever felt compelled to ask her much about her life in the short month and a half that they had known each other. Everything about her had felt familiar to him from the first time he'd met her – he could even venture to say that it had been that way since the first time he had seen her touring campus a little over two or three years ago. He didn't understand it and had no explanation for it; he wasn't even sure when he had stopped trying to understand it. She was just Kagome. And that was all that mattered.

"What do you mean Oto-san?"

His father sighed and responded, "Exactly that. What do you know about her, where she comes from, who she is, _what_ she is?"

"_What_ she is?" His tone was incredulous, uncertain.

His father's gaze never wavered.

"I'm not sure I'm understanding you father. Are you suggesting that Kagome-san is something other than human?"

"Perhaps not in so many words, but I have never felt an aura like the one that surrounds this girl in my lifetime."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, sorry again for the long wait. I'm home on Thanksgiving break for now, and then have 3 weeks left of this semester. I apologize that these updates have been slow in coming, and that they may continue to be so for a little while longer. Thank you all so much for your continued support despite it! Happy Thanksgiving to those of you that celebrate it!

**Dedicated to:** iheartinuyasha for the color suggestion, Midori! Thank you!

**PS:** I edited the last chapter a bit, not much, just a color change.

_Please review? – HM11_


	82. Brunswick Green

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Brunswick Green**

With a smile Emi beckoned Kagome over to the small table in the living room while she opened a rather thick Brunswick green folder and began to shuffle through it. After finishing the dishes Kagome had made her way back to the guestroom to unpack a bit. While she was doing so Emi had knocked and lead her back out into the living room, radiating excitement and mumbling about something she needed to show her.

Kagome kneeled beside Miroku's mother and watched as she spread a few papers across the table, some of them yellow with age and frail looking.

"I thought, perhaps, that these might interest you. I dug up some old family documents while you were unpacking and thought you may like to see them. They're about your family's shrine," Emi explained, handing her one of the few in her hands.

It was a copy of an old receipt and deed with her Grandfather's signature on it, Ichirou Higurashi, followed by the signature of a man named Hayato Houshi, whom Kagome assumed was Emi's Grandfather.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly. "I thought you'd like that. There's this as well."

Kagome allowed Emi to take the document in her hands in exchange for another. This one appeared to be a family tree.

"That is my side of the family," the elder woman explained. "I named Miroku after one of my ancestors, look here" she pointed to a name near the top of the page.

"My ancestor, Miroku and his wife Sango built the beginnings of the shrine you and your family now live on."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

"Is the well house still there?" Eggplant colored eyes glanced in her direction and Kagome nodded in response, her mouth had run dry.

"They built the well house first; back then it was called the Bone Eater's Well. My ancestor Miroku, whom was a monk, built the well house around the well to protect the villagers of Edo, and to protect the well from those who would wish to destroy it. He believed that it was important that it be preserved. He never mentioned why, he only told his children and grandchildren that it must be so."

Kagome's breath hitched in her chest.

"Oh, and look here," Emi pointed to another name on the list, one that was all too familiar. "They named their eldest daughter Kagome!"

She couldn't breathe.

Emi chuckled, not noticing the young woman struggling next to her. "There's a family legend that Miroku named her after a dear friend of his and Sango's: the miko of the Shikon no Tama, whom they had fought with to defeat the evil hanyou Naraku centuries ago."

Tears blurred the small names on the papers in her hands. Her friends hadn't forgotten her. In fact, if it hadn't been for _him_ she may not have met them at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well… what do you think? _Please review? – HM11_


	83. Tickle Me Pink

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Tickle Me Pink**

"Isn't it funny though, that your name would be part of my family tree?" Emi's smile was soft, comforting. It was a smile she recognized, a smile that 500 years ago she had grown to rely upon.

Kagome nodded numbly, attempting a small smile in return, blinking away her tears. Now wasn't the time.

A loud squeal of breaks that reminded her of one of the many city buses she had ridden back in Tokyo drew their attention away from the papers spread out on the coffee table. Emi glanced from the window to the clock on the wall before standing. Kagome followed suit, carefully placing the family document in her hands on top of the green folder. Miroku's mother smiled, "Kaede is home."

_'Kaede?' _Chocolate brown eyes widened slightly as she watched the older woman make her way towards the front door, unsure of how to respond to yet another familiar name from her past.

The front door opened quickly and a young girl that looked to be about 8 or 9 wearing a tickle me pink sweater entered. Emi ruffled her hair when she hugged her leg and then turned her around, pointing back outside the door with a "look who's here."

Kagome watched the young girl's eyes brighten when Miroku walked in. He kneeled down to catch her as she threw herself at him, arms latching onto the back of his neck tightly as he stood up and spun her around in his arms, both of them laughing.

For a moment, Kagome wondered if this was what _her_ Miroku had looked like with his children. She wished she could've been there to see it, to experience that joy, that happiness with him.

Amethyst orbs caught her gaze and he paused, his smile softening. He flushed slightly and looked down at the girl in his arms and then back up at her. He shrugged sheepishly and motioned for her to join them. Kagome did so slowly as he set the girl down and took her hand.

"This is my sister Kaede. Kaede-chan, this is my friend Kagome-san."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, this may unfortunately be my last update for a coupe of weeks, as finals will be coming up quickly. I hope you enjoyed it anyways? _Please review? – HM11_

**Question:** If, for some reason, Miroku had a tattoo, what do you think it would be?


	84. Seal Brown

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Seal Brown**

Violet eyes watched as Kagome squatted in front of his younger sister, holding her hand out to her with a smile. His sister's seal brown orbs glanced up at him and then back to Kagome's chocolate brown before she smiled in response and shook her hand.

Miroku couldn't bring himself to believe that the smiling woman before him could be anything but human, that his father could be wary of someone whom felt so familiar to him. Slowly, he allowed his aura to reach out towards her as his father had taught him years ago. The sensation made his skin crawl. It felt as if the lowest level of skin were pulling away from his muscles and rising above the others, raw and tender, vulnerable, but powerful.

His breath hitched when he made contact, at the warmth that washed over him when he did. He imagined reaching out to her tentatively, his fingers brushing carefully over her skin; it was barely anything more than a graze. She was soothing and beautiful. Miroku had never encountered anything like her before; he had never felt anything so bright, powerful, or pure.

_'What are you?'_

He pressed closer, allowing his aura to press against hers softly, taking her in. As he did her eyes met his own, wide and curious.

Did she know?

He didn't pull away.

Her eyes softened, she smiled.

She pressed back. The feeling was breathtaking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, I'm finally home on break for a month, so hopefully you'll have some updates a bit more frequently now. I may do a couple of chapters from Miroku's point of view for a bit. What do you think? _Please review? –HM11_


	85. Cameo Pink

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Cameo Pink**

_Her scream made his heart skip a beat. Violet orbs turned in the direction that his miko friend had just been standing, firing arrow after arrow into the horde of demons that Naraku had left to fight them in his wake. Her chocolate brown gaze met his as the snake demon that had caught her in the grasp of its tail pulled her further away from the protection of their group and squeezed._

_This time, he screamed with her, "Kagome!"_

_Inuyasha turned his gaze in their direction, cursing at what he saw. Miroku glanced in the direction of his hanyou friend and then at the taijiya as he cut down several demons with his shakujou. They were too far, with too many demons in between. They wouldn't make it in time._

_When her screams stopped her name tore from the back of his throat, "Kagome!"_

_His violet eyes turned up to where he had last seen her and his breath caught at what he saw. She was floating, as if still suspended by the snake demon that had held her, but there were no longer any demons around her. Her skin glowed a vibrant cameo pink, eyes open wide and completely white, raven black hair blowing around her, mouth open in a silent scream. _

_Miroku's gaze turned towards Inuyasha, heart thundering in his ears. "Inuyasha, get down!"_

_The monk threw a sutra in the hanyou's direction and then himself after it. A small barrier erected around his friend as he placed himself in front of him, arms spread wide, one hand fisted around his rosary and the kazaana, facing Kagome. The light around her body pulsed, sending out wave after wave of purifying energy. The force of it made him stumble back slightly. _

_Miroku had never felt power like this. Each wave passed over him like a wall of heat, leaving his skin tingling, and a metallic taste on his tongue; the feeling was breathtaking. The demons around them vaporized. _

_Miroku's violet eyes watched as her eyes gradually faded back to their original brown and the light encasing her body faded away as she slowly fell to the ground. He moved forward to catch her, pulling her weight against his chest as her feet touched the ground. _

_She looked up at him through long, dark lashes and a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding fell, shuddering from his lips. _

"_Miroku?"_

"_It's alright Kagome-sama," he pulled her closer, tucking her face into the crook of his neck, running his fingers through her hair, "you're safe now." _

_He couldn't decide if those words were spoken more for her, or for him. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you liked it! _Please review? –HM11_


	86. Robin Egg Blue

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Robin Egg Blue**

Miroku shot awake with a sharp intake of breath. Violet eyes searched his room quickly, taking in his surroundings; his heart drummed in his ears.

The dreams were progressively getting worse, more realistic. Miroku felt less like an observer through a thin veil as he had when the dreams had begun over a month ago, and more like an active participant. He could see everything that the Miroku in his dreams saw, feel everything he felt. The dreams were beginning to feel less like dreams and more like memories.

Miroku sighed, pushed himself out of bed, and then slowly shuffled out of his room and into the hall with every intention of finding a cold glass of water and an aspirin to sooth his throbbing headache. He hadn't expected to pause outside his bedroom door to the sound of his name being muttered in the room opposite him.

It was Kagome, he reasoned with himself as he moved forward. He was only checking on her. He slid the door to the guest room open slowly, quietly, and paused in the doorway. She was sleeping, her black hair spread out on the white pillowcase around her, arms raised above her head, robin egg blue blanket pooled at her waist, and her pajama shirt bunched slightly, showing off a bit of the toned stomach beneath.

He moved into the room cautiously and paused at the side of her bed, looking down on her. She looked so similar to the Kagome in his dreams; the only thing that was missing was that little school uniform that that Kagome always wore. He chuckled quietly; sometimes he wondered how the Miroku he often played in those dreams could stand to keep his hands off of her in that outfit. But then he remembered that these were only dreams – because they couldn't possibly be anything else – and that although he may sometimes feel like he _knows_ the thoughts of the Miroku he plays in the dreams, and _feels_ the emotions he does, he also _knows_ that they aren't real.

But then he sees her face, hears her voice, and feels her skin against his and he's not so certain anymore.

Miroku moved to tentatively brush some hair away from her face, allowing his aura to reach out with him, to brush uncertainly against her own. He doesn't understand why this action feels so familiar to him, like he's been doing this for a lifetime, but in this moment he doesn't care because it feels _right_.

Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open slowly, looking up at him through long, dark lashes and his breath shuddered.

"Miroku?"

"_It's alright Kagome-sama, you're safe now."_

His heart thundered in his ears and he smiled weakly, wondering when on earth this woman had managed to make him react to her this way.

"Yes, it's me Kagome-san," he whispered. "I apologize for waking you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, what do you think? _Please review? – HM11_

**Dedicated to: **Sable Scribe for the color suggestion robbing egg blue. Thank you!


	87. Antique Fuchsia

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Antique Fuchsia**

Kagome sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Is everything alright Miroku-san?"

No, everything was not alright, but how did he tell her that? How did her tell her that she had been in his dreams almost every night since the day that he met her? How did he tell her that she was the only woman that had ever made him feel so many things at once: frustrated, confused, content, comfortable, stable, safe, and breathless. How did he tell her that he wasn't used to this – to feeling so attached to something, to someone – and he didn't know if he liked it, if he wanted to be?

He sighed and forced a small smile, "Everything's fine Kagome-san. I had gotten up to get a glass of water and heard you call my name, so I came in to check on you, only to find you still sleeping."

Her cheeks flushed slightly and she shifted uncomfortably, adjusting her antique fuchsia pajama top as she did, fiddling with the end of the fabric nervously. "O-oh, well I'm sorry to worry you. I'm fine, really; it was just a dream."

His eyes followed her movements, moving over her scantily clad figure curiously, carefully. What was making her so nervous? Violet eyes twinkled mischievously, the corners of his lips curling up into a smirk as he noticed just how much skin her silky top revealed. Her cheeks flushed prettily as he moved closer, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. "What were _you_ dreaming about Kagome-san?"

"W-what?"

He chuckled at her flustered reaction, taking in her wide brown eyes, the rosy blush that adorned her cheeks, the way her breath shook slightly when he moved closer still. _This _was something he understood, something familiar.

"Perhaps I should be asking what role I played in that dream instead?" She pushed her back against her headboard as he leaned in, trailing his fingers over the top of her hand and up her arm slowly. "Was I an acquaintance? A friend?" He watched as her eyes followed the progress of his fingers, shivering at his touch.

"A companion? A savior?" Brown eyes met his, wide and inquisitive, hesitant. Did she know? Did she understand the story behind what he asked now?

His fingers found the strap of her tank top and pushed it back onto her shoulder slowly. "A lover?"

Her breath hitched and his stomach flipped at the sound. _This_ was not familiar. This breathless, heart-racing feeling that left his skin hot and tingling was not normal for him.

Before he met Kagome he never took the time to get to know a woman; he didn't let them in to make a home beneath his skin; he never took the time to feel the softness of her skin, to learn its texture; he never reveled in the feeling of her hot breath ghosting over his lips as he did now with _her_, Kagome.

His violet eyes glanced down at her lips and then back up to meet her gaze once more, taking in their proximity. All he had to do was lean in, just a few inches more, to brush his lips against hers, to feel them against his own. The prospect was frightening, exciting.

"M-Miroku?"

Her eyes were wide and dark, her pupils dilated as he imagined his must be.

He leaned in, brushed his lips against hers tentatively, his heart thundering in his ears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, what do you think? I know it's been a long wait for this first kiss and I'm not sure how I feel about it. This chapter was rewritten several times, some without kisses and others with them, so I think I'm on the fence about whether this came to soon or not soon enough, haha. I suppose this settles it despite my hesitancy. Merry Christmas everyone! _Please review? – HM11_

**Dedicated to: **Kit Kat Wondalan for the color suggestion of antique fuchsia. Thank you!


	88. Celestial Blue

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Celestial Blue**

Kagome spent most of the next day trying not to blush whenever Miroku so much as looked at her. As hard as she tried he seemed to try harder to make the pretty pink bloom across her cheeks with suggestive winks, teasing smirks, and casual, gentle touches that never failed to bring the night before back to the forefront of her mind.

The young woman sighed as she dried the last few dishes that she offered to finish for Mikoru's mother when Kaede had called her attention away from the task. She had had a difficult time getting the night before off her mind, even without Miroku's constant teasing. Her only solace had come in the form of his younger sister and his mother, whom had included her in their games and chats periodically throughout the day whenever Miroku was pulled away from the grasp of Kaede to perform some task around the shrine with his father.

The last thing she had expected to happen when she agreed to accompany him home for this short break was that kiss. It hadn't been anything more than his lips grazing over her own before Miroku had pulled away with a small smile and a whispered goodnight and left her room. But in those few moments he had rendered her speechless and breathless, and left her with her heart drumming in her ears.

Kagome jumped slightly as two arms circling around her waist reaching past her to the sink pulled her out of her reverie. Chocolate orbs turned to look over her shoulder only to meet the violet of the subject of her thoughts. Her breath hitched at his proximity.

Miroku smiled, eyes bright with mischief. "Miss me Kagome-san?" He asked, allowing his chin to rest on her shoulder and the soft fabric of her gray and celestial blue poke-a-dotted sweater.

Her cheeks flushed as she turned her gaze to his hands, watching as he turned the tap for a glass of water. She held the dishtowel against her chest nervously while she attempted to ignore the feeling of his hot breath on her neck. She felt, more than heard his chuckle as he pulled away from her slightly.

"Sorry Kagome-san, I didn't want to interrupt you." The smirk he cast her way as he took a sip of water spoke volumes of his real intentions.

She huffed as he leaned against the counter next to her and turned her attention back to the last plate in the sink. She dried it quickly and set it in the drying rack before draping the towel over the faucet and turning to walk away.

A warm hand grasped hers before she could move away, pulling her attention back to soft violet eyes. He pulled her closer; before she could registered her body's movement she'd allowed him to.

"I didn't mean to upset you Kagome-san." His voice was tender, caring. The feeling of his fingers wrapped gently around her wrist flustered and centered her simultaneously. He was so close, too close. Her stomach flipped, she couldn't breathe. '_What is wrong with me?'_

"Miroku-san I-I –"

"Onii-chan!"

Both jumped slightly at the sudden interruption, turning their attention towards the doorway as Miroku's mother walked into the room, a smiling Kaede on her back. Emi chuckled as the girl leaped from her arms to run to her older brother.

"Well go on then Kaede, ask them," she said.

The young girl flushed slightly as she took her brother's hand. "Onii-chan?"

Miroku crouched down until he was eye level with the girl, smiling. "Yes imouto-chan?"

"Will you and Kagome-san take me to the park?"

Miroku chuckled, "Well that depends on Kagome-san I suppose…"

Violet eyes met chocolate brown curiously. "What do you say Kagome-san? Will you go with us?"

"Please Kagome-san? Please?" Kaede tugged at her sleeve, eyes wide and pleading, looking years younger than she really was.

Kagome laughed, smiling as she nodded in response. "Of course."

The smiles she received in response made her heart skip a beat.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary:<strong> Onii-chan/san/sama – older brother, imouto-chan/san/sama – younger sister

**A/N:** Well, I hope you liked it! Happy New Year to everyone! Thank you for reading! _Please review? – HalcyonMoments11_

**Dedicated to: **Kagome Yuki Niwa for the color suggestion of celestial blue! Thank you!


	89. Jungle Green

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Jungle Green**

Kagome smiled as she watched Miroku chase Kaede around the playground from her place on the swing set. The girl would laugh when he caught her, before squirming out of his arms and taking off again; she reminded Kagome of Shippou and Rin, and was growing on her just as fast.

Watching the young girl made Kagome nostalgic for a past that she had once thought she'd put behind her until she had stumbled into the arms of the man before her. The kiss the night before had only increased the ache in her chest, the longing for the answer to a question that had haunted her since the moment she sealed the well: _what if she had stayed_? And this question brought with it feelings that confused her, that left her breathless and on the verge of tears.

In the end she left because she decided that she had stayed _too long_. She didn't belong in the Sengoku Jidai and by the time she had left there was little that she could do there anyways. The final battle had been won and the Shikon-no-tama completed once more; she had lost Inuyasha; Miroku's kazaana was gone; Rin had moved to Edo to train with Kaede-baachan upon the suggestion of Sesshomaru-sama; not long afterwards Shippou traveled with the taiyoukai to the West to train with one of his kitsune officers in accordance with another of Sesshomaru's suggestions; Kohaku made a full recovery and was back on his feet training with his sister and helping the villagers of Edo rebuild; Kouga mated Ayame upon her insistence and blessings, and made plans to rebuild his pack; and Miroku and Sango married.

There had been nothing left for her there, but she still asked herself: what if she had chosen to grow old with her friends? What if she had made a home in the past? What if she had let those that claimed to love her do so?

Warm hands settled gently over her own wrapped around the chains of her swing, startling her slightly and pulling her back to the present. Kagome glanced over her shoulder and followed the jungle green track jacket up to familiar amethyst orbs. Miroku smiled softly and she flushed; for a moment she could feel his warm lips ghosting over hers, hear whispered words she'd forgotten long ago in her ears. For a moment she allowed herself to hope that the questions he had asked her the night before weren't just coincidence.

His hands traveled slowly down her arms and sides to settle at her hips before he pulled her back slightly and then swung her forward with a gentle push. A press of his hands in the center of her back sent her forward again when she swung back to him. A small smile crossed her lips as he continued and transformed into a full out laugh when Kaede ran over to join them with a "Now me, onii-chan!" as she climbed onto her own swing.

Chocolate brown caught Miroku's violet gaze as he moved to his younger sister's swing with a laugh and her heart skipped a beat.

_'What if I had stayed, Miroku?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** 400 reviews?! I can honestly say that I would never have imagined that this story would get that far, but you are all lovely and fantastic readers and I thank you all so much for your continued support! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to put a little bit of the Feudal Era background for this story in and try to clarify Kagome's reaction to the kiss. Thank you all for reading! _What did you think? –HM11_

**Vocabulary:** kazaana – Miroku's wind tunnel, Sengoku Jidai – Feudal Era, baachan – grandma/grandmother, taiyoukai – demon lord, sama – lord/lady/master/term of respect, onii-chan – older brother, kitsune - fox


	90. Currant Red

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Currant Red**

"Emi tells me that you live on the shrine that her family once owned in Tokyo; is that right Kagome-san?"

Chocolate brown eyes met the charcoal gaze of Miroku's father at the head of the dinner table. She smiled, "Yes, that's correct Muraskai-san."

"There's no need for such formality Kagome-san, please call me Kyou." His smile was soft and nearly as handsome as Miroku's. Her cheeks flushed slightly at the thought, eyes quickly glancing at the man next to her before nodding in response to his father. "O-of course Kyou-san. Thank you."

Violet eyes watched the exchange curiously, while vaguely listening to Kaede's detailed account of their trip to the park to his mother. He wondered idly if his father had believed him when he had relayed his thoughts about Kagome to him earlier that day.

"So, tell me Kagome-san, does anyone in your family posses spiritual powers?"

"Well, my grandfather certainly thinks he does, although he's only really capable of creating simple sutras." She chuckled, picturing the complaints that comment would have provoked from her grandfather. "And besides my grandfather, I seem to be the only one in my family that has inherited any spiritual powers at all. Although, like my grandfather, I'm not very practiced with them."

Miroku's eyebrows rose slightly in response; unpracticed certainly wasn't the impression he'd gotten from her the day before when he had reached out to her with his own aura. What was she trying to hide? And why?

"Ah! Kagome-san!"

All eyes turned to Kaede as her small fists hit the tabletop excitedly. Kagome smiled at the girl across from her, "Yes, Kaede-chan?"

"You're going to marry onii-chan aren't you? Tell oka-san that you're going to marry onii-chan!"

"O-oh, well, I-I…" Kagome stuttered, face flushed prettily. Her stomach flipped, and suddenly she wondered when she had even begun to consider that as a possibility. For a moment all Kagome saw was fire and the earth swallowing her hanyou friend, the man she loved, whole as his name ripped from the back of her throat. She was too late.

_She's too late. _

_She clutches the currant red robe of the fire rat to her chest, her body shaking with painful sobs as she collapses to the ground where he has just willingly sacrificed himself to hell and to the other. She's so cold, and she can't breathe. She can't __**breathe**__. _

_And then suddenly there's warmth enveloping her, there are arms around her and a voice in her ear whispering reassuring, calming words that she doesn't hear, but feels. When she looks over her shoulder he's there, violet eyes glistening with tears that carve slow paths down his cheeks, arms pulling her tightly against his chest, allowing his aura to cover her like a blanket, to sooth and heal her. Her breath shakes when she turns in his arms to face him, to wrap her arms around him, and burry her face in the crook of his neck. She breathes him in. _

"_Miroku."_

"Well, imouto-chan, it's not quite that simple –"

"That was very rude, Kaede-chan," Emi stated, regaining the attention of her daughter. "You know better than that," Kyou added, scolding her gently. The girl frowned and protested, "But I want Kagome-chan to marry onii-chan; she makes him happy!"

Brown orbs turned up to meet the violet of the man next to her. A faint blush stained his cheeks in response.

"Of course she makes me happy, Kaede-chan." His gaze turned in the direction of his younger sister. "Kagome-san is my friend," he replied, the corners of his lips turning up into a handsome smile.

"And I intend to keep her."

Violet orbs met her gaze once more and her heart skipped a beat. A small smile tugged at her lips in response. She liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, I hope that this one didn't seem too choppy and I hope that Miroku's blush didn't seem too out of character for him! I also hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! _Please review? – HM11_

**Vocabulary:** onii-chan – older brother, imouto-chan – younger sister, oka-san – mother, hanyou – half demon

**Dedicated to: **aspringdemoness for the color suggestion, currant red. Thank you!


	91. Byzantium

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Byzantium**

Kagome sighed as she gathered her toothbrush and toothpaste from her small suitcase and shuffled out of the guest room and down the hall towards the bathroom. After the eventful dinner she had helped Miroku's mother clean and put away the dishes before making her way to the guest room to repack her belongings and think. She and Miroku would be returning to Shinju University the next evening to catch up on the neglected work that they had been assigned over break.

The idea of going back after everything that had happened in just the past twenty-four hours had her on edge. Miroku had reached out to her with an aura that felt all too familiar and comfortable when pressed against her own; he had hinted at a relationship that she had thought only existed in her dreams anymore and had left her head spinning; he had told her in front of his family that he wanted to _keep_ her, and that she made him _happy_; and as icing on top of the _let's-confuse-the-fuck-out-of-Kagome_ cake, Miroku had _kissed_ her, leaving her red in the face with her heart thundering in her ears and breathless.

The conversation she'd had with his mother while they washed dishes hadn't helped any either.

"_You know Kagome-san, Miroku-kun doesn't usually bring girls home to us."_

_Chocolate brown eyes glanced in the elder woman's direction as she set another plate in the dish strainer. "No?" she asked curiously._

_Emi chuckled, "No," she replied. "Actually, there's only ever been two girls before you."_

_Kagome's stomach flipped and her eyes widened slightly, recognizing the heat that churned inside her. Was she _jealous_? Certainly not. _

"_And the only reason he had introduced them to us was because both of them had lied to him, claiming to be pregnant with his child." Emi continued, handing Kagome another plate that the young woman took shakily, praying the elder didn't notice._

"_So, if that's anything to go on, knowing that this situation is different, I'd say that my Miroku-kun really likes you, Kagome-san." _

_Eggplant colored orbs met surprised chocolate brown and smiled. Kagome blushed before turning her attention back to the dish in her hands, heart drumming in her ears._

The feelings swirling inside her were things that she hadn't felt in years, and of course it had to have been _him_ to make her feel this way.

Kagome paused outside the bathroom door and lifted her hand to knock. Just as she did, however, the door slid open, steam wafting out of the room. Miroku stood in the doorway, wearing nothing but a byzantium colored towel around his waist, damp black hair down and clinging to his neck, tips just barely brushing broad, bare shoulders.

Kagome's face flushed and she jumped back slightly with a small 'eep,' her heart racing in her chest.

"Kagome-san?" Miroku questioned, eyebrows rising curiously.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry M-Miroku-san, I-I was just…" Her sentence trailed off as her eyes followed a small droplet of water carving a path down his well toned chest and abdomen, seeping into the towel that hung low on his hips. Her eyes shot back up to his violet, her face impossibly redder. '_I did not just do that. I did not just do that. I did not just check him out!' _

Miroku smirked as he took in her frazzled appearance. "See something you like, _Kagome-chan_?" He teased, eyebrows waggling suggestively.

Chocolate brown eyes widened slightly. "N-no, I-I was just… I was just…" She held up her toothbrush and toothpaste feebly in explanation. '_Oh god, why me?!'_

Miroku chuckled and stepped closer, his smirk widening when her back hit the wall behind her. One hand holding the towel in place, he gently brushed her bangs out of her eyes with the other, fingers tracing her jaw line and leaving a tingling path in their wake before pulling away. His violet eyes looked her up and down once before meeting her gaze once more.

"Because I know I do," he stated quietly.

When her eyebrows rose questioningly he smiled gently and replied, "See something _I _like."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well… I hope you liked it? There will probably be one more chapter before I go back to school next week. Thank you for reading! _Please review? – HM11_

**Dedicated to:** Kit Kat Wondalan for the color suggestion Byzantium! Thank you!


	92. Aztec Gold

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Aztec Gold**

_Kagome sighed as she perched herself on the edge of the riverbank just on the outskirts of Edo, allowing her feet to dangle over the edge and in the cool water. She watched the light of the setting sun dance across the moving surface, glittering like Aztec gold, and reveled in the feeling of the water moving against her skin. _

_The gentle press of a familiar aura against her own drew her attention to her houshi friend as he quietly settled on the riverbank beside her. She returned the small smile he cast in her direction before sinking into a comfortable silence with the monk. _

"_I've been thinking Miroku-sama," Kagome said quietly, breaking the silence a few minutes later and bringing his amethyst gaze to her. She didn't return it._

"_Thinking about what Kagome-sama?" He questioned curiously._

"_I've been thinking that maybe… I should return to my time."_

_His eyes fell away from her and back onto the river slowly, his fingers fiddling with the rosary that he still wore around his right hand despite the fact that the Kaazana had disappeared over three months ago after Naraku had been defeated. He knew that this time, she had meant for good._

"_Is that what you want, Kagome-sama?"_

_Brown orbs glanced up at her friend, taking in the way the orange glow of the sunset cast handsome shadows across his calm features and the way his violet eyes practically glowed; her stomach flipped. The miko was quiet for a moment before turning her gaze back to her hands in her lap. "I want… a lot of things, Miroku-sama," she whispered._

_He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, watching as her shoulders lifted and fell with a sigh before she leaned back on both hands._

"_I want to see my family… but I also want to stay here, with all of you. I want to go home to my oka-san and jii-chan. I want to watch Souta-kun grow up, and be the older sister he deserves. I want to graduate high school and go to college... And I want to see Shippou-chan and Rin-chan grow up to be healthy and happy. I want to see what Sesshomaru-sama is like twenty years from now, if he has already changed this much in two. I want to help Kaede-baachan rebuild her village. I want to see Sango-chan and Kohaku-kun rebuild theirs. I want to see Kouga-kun and Ayame-chan's pups. I want to know what would have happened if Inuyasha hadn't –" Her breath hitched, fingers digging into the earth beneath them. It had been two months, two_ long _months since that night. H__er breath quivered as she breathed out._

"_I want to… grow old with you. All of you. I want to see you and Sango-chan _happy_, Miroku-sama, because you both _deserve_ it__."_

_Her heart skipped a beat when his hand settled on hers and the gentle warmth of his aura consumed her. Chocolate brown orbs looked up to meet his stunning amethyst. He smiled softly, and moved to brush her bangs out of her eyes, fingers lingering perhaps a little longer than he had meant them to._

"You_ make me happy, Kagome-sama."_

_And for a moment she couldn't breathe because _all she's ever wanted is this_ – this feeling that she has when she's with him, the happiness, the warmth, the comfort, the safety, the –_

_And she knows what lies beneath those words. He's _begging her;_ he's pleading _stay._ For god's sake _stay with me_._

_But she _can't_, because this isn't how it's supposed to be – her and him, together. He's in love with her best friend, and try as she does not to be, she's still in love with his. And she can't let go, not while she stays here._

_And so she smiled, interlaced her fingers with his, and said, "I know, Miroku-sama, I know," because she did, but that wasn't going to change anything; it wasn't going to make her_ stay_. _

_His gaze softened and he sighed before looking back up at the setting sun in front of them, because he understood. He always has. "When will you leave then, Kagome-sama?" He asked quietly._

_She turned her gaze to the sunset as well and let loose a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "After yours and Sango-chan's wedding, I think."_

_His grip on her hand tightened and she returned the gesture._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, that was heartbreaking, haha. I was literally on the verge of tears writing this, so I hope you enjoyed it! I also hope that this cleared a few things up for everyone about the past that I created for this story. I'm off to school for my last semester of college ever, unless I later decide to go on to Graduate school. So, I may be a bit busy, finishing my Thesis and everything and the next update may be slow in coming. I do want you all to know that I've come up with an idea for another Miroku/Kagome story though, that I plan on putting up after I've finished this one! So, this story will not be abandoned, despite the occasional long stretches between updates. Thank you al for your support so far though! I'll update as soon as I can! _Please review? –HM11_

**Dedicated to:** Jessy, for the color suggestion of Aztec gold! Thank you!


	93. Champagne

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Champagne **

Miroku sighed as he turned his gaze down to the woman that had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He and Kagome had left his parents house earlier that evening, bound for Shinju University by train. The train ride was only three hours long, but Kagome had fallen asleep early in their journey. Miroku contented himself with tucking the strands of raven black hair that fell out of the champagne ribbon she had tied it back in that morning behind her ears and allowed his thoughts to drift.

His dreams the night before had been full of gentle smiles, lingering glances, careful embraces, soft brushes of skin against skin, and the breathtaking feeling of her aura pressing tentatively and reassuringly against his own. He sometimes doubted that he'd ever get used to that feeling; a part of him hoped that he never would.

He allowed himself to indulge in that sensation now, ignoring the way his skin tingled as if it were raw when his aura rose from beneath, and savoring the soothing tenderness that was Kagome's aura. Like the Miroku he played in his dreams, the purity of her soul never ceased to amaze him. She was like the sun, warm and bright and beautiful and ethereal. And that otherworldliness was irresistible, addictive, and left him craving more.

For a moment he wondered when he had begun to equate the Kagome of his dream with the one sleeping on his shoulder now. A part of him admitted that it made sense; she was everything that the Kagome of his dreams was: beautiful, stubborn, kind, loving, and powerful. And part of him knew that she was every bit of the spiritual being he knew in his dreams, despite his father's protests that mikos had gone extinct centuries ago.

The only difference between them was that this was _his_ Kagome.

When her aura pressed back, his breath fell raggedly from his lips. Chocolate brown eyes blinked open slowly to meet his dark amethyst orbs. Her eyebrows furrowed curiously.

"Miroku-san?" she questioned, her voice a whisper.

His breath caught in his chest and for a moment he was back in his family's guest room, heart thundering in his ears and lips pressed gently against hers.

"Can I kiss you, Kagome?" he asked, voice quiet and husky.

Her eyes widened slightly, cheeks flushing prettily, but she didn't pull away. He watched as her eyes fell from his to his lips and slowly moved up to meet his gaze once more. She nodded slowly, decisively, and that was all he needed.

His fingers moved back into her hair, tangling in the silky tresses, and tugged her forward, his lips falling against hers almost desperately. His aura spiked, surging forward with him; Kagome met him every step of the way. The sensation was like electricity. His breath shuddered against her lips and when she smiled, a small laugh splitting her lips, he knew she felt it too.

Miroku smiled, pulled her closer, and claimed her lips once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, so, I rewrote this chapter. I decided that I didn't like the one I posted at all. This one definitely sits better with me, and feels a bit more conducive to the story as a whole. Let me know what you think? I'm still in school, so updates will remain slow in coming for a while. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways!

**Dedicated to: **Merlin for the color suggestion of champagne. Thank you!

**Other News:** I'm writing a prequel. It will be called _Evanescent_ and will most likely be much shorter than this one. I've decided that the flashbacks in this story don't sufficiently tell the background story I've set up for it, so I'll be putting it up after this story is complete. I'm also working on an AU Miroku/Kagome story called _Tangible_ and I hope to start putting that up sometime after this story is complete as well. And last, but not least, there will be a chapter in my drabble series _Glitter in the Air _inspired by this story in the next update! If you have any questions/concerns about any of this feel free to ask!

_Evanescent_

**Summary:** Evanescent: tending to become imperceptible; vanishing; fading away; fleeting. He's not sure when it happened, or even how or why, but he knows that somehow he's fallen in love with this girl. And he knows that not much can come from this love, that in time, the most prominent feature of this passion will most likely be its evanescence, but he still can't make himself deny what this woman means to him. She's his friend, a miko from the future, his betrothed's best friend, his best friend's lover, and the woman that stole his heart in a way that no other ever had. And he's just a lecherous monk with a void in his palm that threatens to consume him daily. He's just a man who's loosing hope and praying that she can be his salvation.

**Pairings:** Miroku/Kagome; Mentions of Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango and if you squint you may find others.

_Tangible_

**Summary:** Tangible: capable of being touched; discernible by the touch; material or substantial; real or actual, rather than imaginary or visionary. Kagome and her family weren't the only occupants of the Higurashi shrine; it was something that Kagome had inexplicably known ever since she had moved into her Grandfather's home with her mother and younger brother when she began high school, but had never been able to prove. She had soon learned to put the strange happenings in their home in the back of her mind and ignore them. Imagine her surprise when the presence suddenly makes himself known to her a few years later, and she's the only one that can see or hear him; and as a result, she's the only one that can help him.

**Pairings:** Miroku/Kagome; Mentions of Miroku/Sango and slight Hojo/Kagome, and if you squint you may find others.

_Please review? –HM11_


	94. Ruby Red

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Ruby Red**

The next few weeks flew by for Kagome in a flurry of course work, girl nights with her roommate Suzume, and the occasional flirtatious teasing and stolen kisses from Miroku. Before she knew it, it was early November, snow was falling, and her birthday had arrived.

Kagome sighed as she shifted the packages from her family that she had just picked up at the campus mailroom in her arms. She had spent most of the day trying to convince Suzume and Miroku – whom she suspected Suzume had told about her birthday, because she _knew_ that she had never mentioned it to him – that they didn't need to do anything for her for her birthday. She had a feeling that all of her protesting would be to no avail.

Shutting her apartment door behind her, she moved to set the boxes down on the small coffee table between the sofa and love seat and allowed her bag to slip off of her shoulders as she plopped down on the sofa. She pulled the envelope off of the smaller, more neatly wrapped box that sat on top of the larger of the two and sat back to open it. The corners of her lips curled up into a small smile, recognizing the familiar handwriting inside the card.

As she read, she could hear her mother's voice reciting the words, "Dear Kagome, I hope these packages get to you on time… I hope you're doing well and that you're enjoying your classes. We miss you here, and can't wait to see you during your winter break. I'm glad to hear you spent some time away from campus during your mid-term break! Please thank your friend and his family for me. Please use the money included in this card to treat yourself to a little something since Souta, your Grandfather, and I can't be there to celebrate with you. The smaller gift is from Souta and I. The larger is from your Grandfather; be careful opening it, he wouldn't let me see what it was. You know how he is. Happy birthday dear! We love you!"

Kagome chuckled and set the card aside, making a mental note to call her mother later to thank her. She quickly unwrapped the smaller gift to find a small, ornate journal, which she looked over carefully before moving onto the larger box. Getting past the wrapping paper was easy, it was getting through the layers of packing tape that bound the box shut that was the hard part. Her grandfather had always been paranoid about shipping things and always packaged them far more thoroughly than necessary. After a few minutes of digging through kitchen drawers to find a pair of scissors and cutting the tape away, Kagome finally managed to break into the box that her grandfather had sent her.

Brushing past the old newspaper that covered the items inside Kagome pulled a deep ruby red fabric from the depths of the box. Her breath hitched in her chest when she realized what it was. As she held the haori of Inuyasha's Robe of the Fire Rat stretched out before her tears collected on her eyelashes.

"Kagome-san! Happy bir–"

Kagome jumped when her apartment door burst open to reveal her violet-eyed friend, causing her to pull the familiar fabric to her chest. She met his gaze quickly when he paused and moved to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Ah, M-Miroku-san, I-I…"

When she realized that his attention was not on her, but on the Fire Rat Robe pressed against her chest she paused, heart thundering in her ears. "Miroku-san?"

The name that fell from his lips then made her heart skip a beat.

"_Inuyasha_?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry to leave you with a bit of a cliffhanger! I'm on spring break for now, so hopefully you'll get a few updates from me before I go back to school in a week.

**Dedicated to:** DragonRose4 for the color suggestion of ruby red! Thank you!

**Question:** What do you think about my writing a prequel to this story? (I posted the summary in the chapter before.)

_Thanks for reading! Please review? –HM11_


	95. Topaz

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Topaz**

"W-what did you just say, Miroku-san?"

Violet orbs met the incredulous chocolate gaze of the woman that sat across the small room from him before moving back down to the familiar red fabric in her hands. Images from his dreams, a barrage of memories of a past he had forgotten, flashed before his eyes at the sight of the haori. He saw a younger, naked Kagome obscured slightly by the steam of a hot spring, a large portion of the Shikon no Tama dangling from her neck; familiar brown orbs drawing closer and closer after jumping in the path of his kazaana to protect the dog eared, topaz-eyed hanyou; he felt the panic set in as he quickly wrapped his rosary around his palm to prevent her being sucked in and the collision of their bodies that followed; he felt the heat of the hanyou's glare as he pulled her off of him; the throbbing sensation of the mark her hand had left behind on his cheek; he felt the curve of her shoulder against his palm as he pulled her against his side, her chocolate orbs remaining on the trees where their hanyou friend had disappeared in search of the un-dead miko's shinidamachuu; he felt the heat of her tears seeping through his robes; he felt the unusual flip of his stomach when she cast a smile in his direction; he felt his heart skip a beat when she laughed; he knew her relief, her joy when the dust and smoke cleared after the final battle and Naraku was gone; he felt the breathless sensation of her aura brushing against his own; he felt the delicate tips of her fingers brush the small, pink scar that remained in the palm of his right hand where his kazaana had been before; he knew her fury, her pain, her heartache when Inuyasha abandoned them and he found her with his haori wrapped around her shoulders and clutched desperately in her white knuckled fists, tears carving paths down her cheeks; he felt the heart wrenching pain of her rejection; he felt her fingers interlace his own; he felt the burning, breathless sensation of every touch before she was lost to the blue light of the Hone Kui no Ido for the last time.

Miroku's stomach churned and he clutched at the closest piece of furniture to steady himself, feeling lightheaded and dizzy. He couldn't think clearly, he couldn't breathe.

A moment ago he had come into the room with the task of getting Kagome out of the apartment so that Suzume could set up for the small surprise party they had planned for her. Now, he was left sputtering and stumbling over the fact that all of his dreams over the past few months had in fact been memories, memories of a life that he had not even known existed before he had met _her_ months ago. And if all of his dreams were memories, if he was a houshi that had lived 500 years in the past during the time of the Shikon no Tama, then that meant that Kagome was –

"Miroku?"

His amethyst orbs glanced up from the island chair that he had grasped to steady himself, away from the white knuckled fists that clutched the wooden back of the chair, to meet Kagome's gaze again. She hadn't moved from her place on the sofa, the Robe of the Fire Rat remained pressed against her chest. Instinctively, he reached out for her aura with his own, searching for reassurance, for understanding. She was just as frightened and uncertain as he was, but her gaze softened when his aura met hers tentatively. His breath hitched at the feeling, at the fresh onslaught of memories the sensation brought to the forefront of his mind.

He gasped her name, "_Kagome-sama_," and she was by his side in an instant, the Robe of the Fire Rat left forgotten on the sofa behind her.

"_Miroku-sama_? Is it really–"

He nodded and reached for her hand, intertwining his fingers with her own, squeezing them gently, reassuringly. "_Yes_."

Tears filled her eyes once more and she threw her arms around him, her relief and her happiness surging forward with her, leaving him breathless. His arms slowly circled her in response, fingers tangling in her raven locks, clutching her clothing tightly. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck and breathed her in.

In that moment he realized that this was indeed the Kagome of his memories; she was the Shikon miko, a lost friend from the past, but she was also _his_ Kagome, and only his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, I've been semi-planning this scene since the beginning of this story. I am so happy to finally have the chance to share it with you! I hope you enjoyed it!

**Vocabulary:** haori – used here to represent the top half of Inuyasha's Robe of the Fire Rat, Shikon no Tama – the sacred jewel, Kazaana – Miroku's wind tunnel or void, shinidamachuu – Kikyou's soul stealers, Hone Kui no Ido – Bone Eater's Well, houshi – monk, hanyou – half demon

**Dedicated to: **MegaKiraraLover and shadowcaster01 for the color suggestion of topaz. Thank you!

_Thanks for reading! Please review? –HM11_


	96. Lavender-Blue

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Lavender-Blue**

"Surprised, Kagome-sama?"

That name rolled off of his tongue easily and tingled comfortably over his lips despite how foreign it sounded to his ears. The woman in his arms laughed and he felt her fingers bunch his shirt in her fists at the center of his back in response.

"You have no idea," she said.

A small smile curled the corners of his lips because if anyone understood how she was feeling, it was him. He knew what it was like to search for a semblance of someone you knew you'd never see again in the eyes of others. But that wasn't something she needed to know, at least not now.

"It's been so long."

He rested his chin on the top of her head, hugging her closer.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Kagome-sama," he said quietly.

She pulled away from him slightly to meet his gaze, palms pressed against his chest. "Unless you did it on purpose, the only thing that matters is that you're here now, Miroku-sama."

He chuckled and bowed his head slightly until his forehead touched hers. She flushed slightly from the proximity, but didn't move away. When she sighed and closed her eyes in response he took the time to take in her features; the curl of her long eyelashes against her cheekbones, her pale skin, the shape and color of her lips.

He wondered if now would be an inappropriate time to steal a kiss, or if now she would look at him differently for doing so. Before he could decide she leaned away, chocolate brown eyes fluttering open to meet his violet gaze.

"I almost can't believe it's you, Miroku-sama," she stated with a small laugh. "Although, I'd like to think that some part of me has always known that it had to be."

He smiled softly in response.

"Why now, Miroku-sama?"

When he looked up, over her shoulder, she followed his gaze to where it lingered on the red hoari on the sofa among a small pile of discarded paper. Her eyes widened slightly in realization.

"A birthday gift?" Miroku questioned with a small, half-hearted chuckle.

"Lately, my grandfather has gotten into the habit of digging old mementos of mine and my brother's up to give to us a gifts." Kagome shrugged and met his gaze once more, "He has good intentions."

"I'm sure."

A small smile lifted the corners of her lips as she took his hand in hers and with a gentle tug, pulled him towards the sofa. "Actually, if I'm right, I have something to show you," she said.

Eyebrows rising curiously in response, Miroku allowed her to lead him closer and watched when she let go of his hand to dig through the remaining contents of the box. When she met his gaze again she smiled and held her find out for him to see.

Amethyst orbs widened slightly when he recognized the lavender-blue beads of his old rosary. When he took them from her he marveled at how familiar, yet foreign they felt in his hands. He ran his fingers over them carefully, rolling the string of beads against his palms in the same delicate way he rolled her name over his tongue.

His breath shook slightly. "You kept this?" he questioned incredulously.

Kagome watched him for a moment more before her hand settled over his, pressing the beads into the palm of his hand reassuringly. "Of course I did, Miroku-sama."

In her voice he heard the echo of a promise she had made him by an old well, 500 years ago before she had surrendered herself to its blue light for the last time.

Chocolate orbs caught his violet and she smiled. His heart thundered in his ears.

"_Will you keep it?"_

"_Always."_

"You know, I stopped by to offer to take you out for dinner to celebrate your birthday," he stated as he closed his hand over hers and the rosary, a wide smile splitting his lips.

When she began to protest this idea he stopped her with a finger to her lips. Her cheeks flushed prettily in response.

"I propose that we get this stuff cleaned up," he glanced at the mess of paper on the sofa and coffee table, eyes lingering on the familiar red haori for a moment, "then I'll treat you to a birthday dinner," his gaze met hers again, "and we'll talk. What do you think?"

"You don't have to –"

"That was, of course, a rhetorical question. You really have no choice in the matter Kagome-sama." He stated, interrupting her once more, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Her eyes narrowed slightly in response and he laughed. He had missed this. He had missed _her_, perhaps more than she would ever know.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, this one was a little less climatic than the last. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways! You may get a flashback chapter next, and then the catch up talk, I'm still debating. The next chapter may also be a little slow in coming. Thank you all for your continued support! And thank you for reading! _Please review? –HM11_


	97. Apricot

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Apricot**

_Violet orbs watched carefully as her yellow pack slowly slipped from her shoulders, landing beside her feet in front of the old well with a quiet thud. Those same shoulders – delicate and elegant, yet strong and unyielding – shrugged with a sigh as she gazed into the dark depths of the Hone Kui no Ido. She leaned forward, her shirt rising slightly to expose the skin at the small of her back, and pressed her palms against the lip of the well. The brisk morning breeze tousled her hair, caused the end of her little black skirt to flutter around her pale thighs, and made the rings of his shakujou clink against each other. His grip tightened on the staff._

_It had been a little over a month since Miroku and Sango had married. It was early morning; sunlight was just beginning to filter through the leaves of the trees, glistening off of lingering raindrops from the pervious night. Kaede had persuaded Sango to remain in Edo with her, so that the old priestess could help the young taijiya, whom was pregnant with their first child, through her periodic spells of morning sickness; Shippou and Sesshomaru had returned to the House of the West the day before to continue training; Rin and Kohaku were still sleeping. _

_Miroku had volunteered, despite Kagome's protests, to escort her to the well upon the insistence of Sango. _

_Even if Sango had not insisted, he would be here. It wouldn't have felt right to let Kagome make this last journey on her own. He wouldn't have been able to let her go._

_A part of him was still not sure that he could. _

_The walk to the well had been quiet, and she had yet to look at him since they left Kaede's hut that morning. So, when she finally turned from the well to meet his gaze, shadows casting delicate lines across her features and hair flittering about her, his stomach flipped. _

_Her name fell from his lips in a shuddering breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding, "_Kagome-sama_," and she crossed the short distance between them in an instant. His shakujou fell to the ground, forgotten in his haste to catch her as she threw herself into his arms, face pressed against his shoulder and hands fisting the fabric of his robes at the center of his back. His arms wrapped securely around her in response as he pressed his lips against the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. _

"_I don't think I can do this Miroku-sama," her voice shook as she pressed impossibly closer, "I don't think I can leave. I don't think I can lose _you_ too."_

_And by the kami, he _knew_ this wasn't the time for his body to be reacting to her in the ways it was, but everywhere she touched _burned_, and he couldn't _breathe_._

"_I know," he said, "I know." Because he did, because he has always understood, because he doesn't think he can lose her either, but also because he knew that _he had to let her go_. _

_'Just say it,' he thought, '_say it_. I love you. _I love you_, Kagome.'_

_For a moment he allowed his aura to reach out to brush her own in a familiar gesture of comfort and warmth, and sighed. He couldn't say it, not here, not now.  
><em>

_His gaze fell on the yellow pack at the foot of the well. "I have something for you," he stated, running his fingers through her hair absentmindedly. She leaned away from him slightly to meet his gaze, head tilted in curiosity. The corners of his lips lifted into a soft smile._

_He knew that what remained in her backpack were small trinkets from her time that she couldn't leave here – like her flashlight and music player – and a small gift or memento from all of her friends – a hair ribbon and a small dagger from Sango, Kohaku, and Kirara that the taijiyas had made themselves, Shippou's toy top, a new bow and arrows from Kaede and the villagers, a new kimono from Sesshomaru and Rin, a small fur pelt from Kouga and the wolf pack, and Inuyasha's Robe of the Fire Rat. _

_Taking a small step away from her, he reached into the front of his robes and withdrew a string of lavender-blue beads. Brown eyes widened slightly when he took her hand in his and pressed the beads into the palm of her hand._

"_I want you to have these," Miroku added, "because without you, I wouldn't have survived." The words fell from his lips easily, because it was true, because everything and every meaning hidden behind those words were true, and he desperately wanted her to understand. _

'_I'm alive because of you. I have a future because of you. I know love because of you. It's all because of _you_.'_

_Her chocolate orbs rose from the beads between their hands to meet his gaze; in them he found relief, understanding,_ love_, and the sight took his breath away._

"_Will you keep it?" He asked, because it was all he could do to keep himself from pulling her close once more, from showing her how much she meant to him while he still could, from _begging_ her to stay. _

"Always_," she promised with a small smile._

_He allowed his aura to reach out to hers once more and memorized its warmth, its purity, and the way it lingered. And all too soon she was tucking his rosary in her pack with everything else and standing with one hand on the lip of the well and the other on his bicep, tears carving paths down her cheeks and clinging to her eyelashes. He carefully brushed them away, tucked her hair behind her ears, promised her that he would never forget her, that none of them would, and gripped her elbow tightly to steady her. All too soon she wrapped her arms around him for the last time, whispered "thank you, _for everything_" in his ear, and pressed a kiss to his cheek before she pulled back to meet his gaze again._

"_I'll never forget," she added, and before he could ask what she had brushed her lips quickly and gently against his own, and jumped. _

_As the blue light that she left in her wake faded he let out a breath that fell from his lips in a broken sob. She was _gone_. The only thing that remained was the apricot colored umbrella that she had placed in his hand somewhere within all the confusion of the last few seconds of her leaving, her whispered promises, the tingling sensation of her aura on his skin, and the taste of her on his lips. _

_Violet orbs stared into the dark depths of the well long after she left, the umbrella clutched tightly in his hand. He hadn't even said goodbye. _

_He tried to say it then, voice quiet, shaking, and unheard. What fell from his lips instead was, "I love you, Kagome."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to thank you all for your amazing support and for all of your reviews! You are all fantastic! The next chapter may still be slow in coming, as I'm getting into my last few weeks of my final semester of my undergraduate career.

**Vocabulary: **Hone Kui no Ido – Bone Eaters Well, taijiya – demon slayer, shakujou- Miroku's staff/weapon thing, kami – god or gods, sama- lord/lady/master/a term of respect

**Dedicated to: **Katarin Kishika for the color suggestion of apricot! Thank you!

_Please review? – HM11_


	98. Tanzanite

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Tanzanite**

As the waitress walked away and Miroku's tanzanite like gaze turned back to her, Kagome vaguely wondered when those eyes had stopped following the swing of attractive women's hips, or lingering on the swell of any exposed cleavage in favor of a conversation. More than when, she wondered why and what had changed. In every other way, he was the Miroku she remembered: her companion and friend, and the man she looked to for comfort. What had changed?

"I'm assuming you have questions for me, am I right Kagome-sama?"

His question brought her attention back to him; a small smile curled the corners of his lips.

Kagome smiled in return, nodded and took a small bite of the curry she had ordered.

"Good, I have some questions for you too," Miroku replied before taking a bite of his own meal.

A delicate black eyebrow rose curiously in response. "Sounds fair," she said. "How much do you remember?"

"Everything,"

Her stomach flipped, whether it was from nervousness or excitement she couldn't tell.

"Well, at least everything as accurately as a human memory can recall." The small smile that graced his lips didn't reach his eyes. Instinctively, she reached across the table to grasp his hand comfortingly. He interwove his fingers with hers, causing a small blush to bloom across her features.

"What happened after I left, Miroku-sama?"

Miroku chuckled, "Answering that question would take a lifetime on it's own."

"Then give me the shortened version." Kagome prodded teasingly.

Miroku sighed, squeezed her hand gently, and then sat back in his chair. "Where do I start?" he asked.

Kagome smiled and remembering the green folder his mother had shown her weeks ago suggested, "Your family."

"You've seen the family tree…" he replied with a small smile.

Kagome took another bite of her dinner, smiled and said, "Tell me anyways. I want to hear about them from you."

Another chuckle, happier this time. "Sango and I had five children, two boys and three girls. The oldest we named Kagome."

The same breathless feeling that had overtaken her when Kagome had first seen the name on paper hit her again when his violet eyes met her gaze.

"She looked just like Sango, but she had my eyes and my spiritual abilities. Kaede, Rin, and I trained her and she became the village priestess once she was older," Miroku continued with a small, proud smile.

"Minako was our next child; she would eventually marry Shippou-chan." When Kagome's brown-eyed gaze lit up at the sound of her kit's name he raised a hand to quiet her. "I'll get there, Kagome-sama. I promise," he said. The corners of her lips turned down in frustration and he laughed in response.

"Our first son was Takeshi, whom was quickly followed by the twins Haruki and Kaede. By the time the twins were born Kaede had passed away, leaving Rin as the village priestess. Kagome was her apprentice, and was quickly made the village priestess once she turned sixteen."

"Why? Did something happen to Rin-chan?"

Miroku smiled, "Rin married Kohaku once she was sure she would have a worthy successor to leave behind in Edo. Once they married, Kohaku and Rin returned to the old taijiya's village and began rebuilding it. The village grew substantially in the time that Sango and I lived to see, and it of course included both humans and youkai; it was the first human/youkai village in Japan. Once they were old enough, both Takeshi and Haruki joined them. Kaede chose to stay behind and took up the apprenticeship beneath Kagome."

"As for Shippou-chan, Sesshomaru-sama raised and taught him well. It was quite a long while before we saw him again after you left, but when he returned he had earned four tails and appeared to be about our age now, in human years. Our daughter Minako was quickly enamored with him, and after a few more visits, Shippou asked Sango and I for her hand. After they mated, Sesshomaru made Shippou a Captain in his army." Violet orbs met her teary brown-eyed gaze and he reached out for her hand once more.

"You would have been proud of him Kagome-sama, I lived to see him reach six tails."

She squeezed his hand slightly; out of all the things she wished she had witnessed, his death was not one of them. The idea of it made her chest ache.

"And Sango-chan?" She asked quietly.

His gaze softened slightly in response. "She passed a few years before I did," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Miroku-sama."

"Don't be. We both lived long, happy, and loving lives for that time," he replied. His gaze fell to their intertwined fingers, to the thumb she was rubbing gently over the top of his hand.

"She missed you more than anything Kagome-sama, and never once forgot you," he said quietly. "Neither of us did."

Her breath hitched slightly when his gaze met hers once more, and she wondered how she could have ever thought him anyone but _her_ Miroku.

"I know, Miroku-sama, I know."

And she did know. It was evident in the well he protected and preserved for her, in the child he named after her, and in the life he lived for her, just as she had asked him to. And it was evident in the way he intertwined his fingers with hers now, in the way he squeezed her hand, in the way he looked at her. He had never forgotten her, had never stopped missing her, and had never stopped caring.

"Me either," she stated with a small smile.

"I know," he replied. The smile that split his lips then took her breath away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm sorry for the long wait, but I've officially graduated with a Bachelor's Degree with Honors in English and a minor in History! So thank you all for your patience and support in the meantime! I also had a bit a of a difficult time trying to figure out how to put this chapter together, but I hope that it turned out alright. Sorry about any grammar mistakes, please let me know if you spot anything and I'll fix it asap.

**Dedicated to:** Just Me for the color suggestion of tanzanite! Thank you!

_Thanks for reading and please review! –HM11_


	99. Burgundy

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Burgundy**

The walk back from the restaurant was slow and quiet, but comfortable. Miroku had given her a lot to think about, having elaborated on several of his stories about a past that she had not witnessed, spurred on by her curiosity and questions. He told her how he and Sango watched Rin and Kohaku fall in love, how Shippou met Minako at their wedding, and the courting that followed that meeting. He reiterated stories of Sango training Takeshi and Haruki in the taijiya arts, and of his own training with their eldest daughter, Kagome, and their youngest, Kaede. And when her questions continued even after an hour and a half, he laughed and promised her more while ushering her out the door of the restaurant. She relented with a sigh and allowed the hand at the small of her back to direct her.

'_What if I had stayed, Miroku-sama?'_

The question churned in Kagome's mind as the pair slowly meandered through campus towards their apartment building. The question had stilled her tongue on their return.

In the stories she'd heard in the small amount of time she had known this Miroku to be _her_ Miroku, she'd earned a glimpse of a life that she had always envisioned for her friends: a life full of happiness, prosperity, and love.

The hand at the small of her back as they left the restaurant – the same hand that now occasionally brushed her own as they walked side-by-side – had reminded her of a conversation by a riverbank and a farewell by the edge of the Hone Kui no Ido, and for a moment she remembered that a portion of that happiness – of that _love_ – could have been _hers_.

Even now, the thought felt a like a betrayal. A betrayal of the friendship she held for the woman she considered a sister. A betrayal of the love she'd had for a hanyou that threw his life away for another. A betrayal of the picture-perfect life she had hoped for once the entire mess with Naraku was over.

The silence between them seemed to burn with the question that weighed on the tip of her tongue. She decided that it tasted a little like danger.

When she met his amethyst orbs as he moved to open the door of their apartment complex for her, her heart skipped a beat.

"Miroku-sama?" His name fell from her lips breathlessly.

"What is it, Kagome-sama?" Miroku questioned curiously, hand pausing on the doorknob.

For a moment, she searched his face for an answer to a question she hadn't asked – couldn't ask.

"You had questions for me, didn't you?" She inquired instead, pulling nervously at the end of her burgundy sweater.

Violet eyes noticed the gesture, distantly familiar to him from a past he'd only recently regained. He didn't mention it.

A small smile pulled at the corners of his lips in response. "I do," he replied. The smile turned mischievous in an instant, and before Kagome could put herself on guard he had lifted her into his arms and entered the building, carrying her bridal style up the stairs.

"M-Miroku-sama, what are you–"

"Ah-ah," her interrupted, holding her closer as she squirmed in his arms, "here, I'm Miroku-_san_, remember, _Kagome-chan_?" His voice was teasing.

She flushed slightly, eyes narrowing in response to the chan added at the end of her name. "Fine, Miroku-_san. _Now put me down!"

A crooked smile lit his features in a way that made her breath hitch. "No, I don't think so, Kagome-_chan_." Before she could respond he said, "My questions for you can wait." He paused outside her apartment door, an action that went unnoticed to her.

"For now, I have other plans for you," he whispered, his hot breath ghosting over her lips. Her heart thundered in her ears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well… This chapter didn't quite end up where I thought it would, but I think it works all the same. I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you all for the congratulatory reviews! And thank you all again for sticking with me through long periods of no updates!

**Vocabulary: **Hone Kui no Ido – Bone-Eater's Well

_Please review? Thanks for reading! –HM11_


	100. Amaranth

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Amaranth**

Kagome was not entirely sure what she had expected when Miroku leaned forward slightly – lips dangerously close to her own – to swing her apartment door open, but it certainly hadn't been for her roommate, Suzume, and about a dozen others to jump out from behind the furniture with a loud, simultaneous cry of "Surprise!" She jumped slightly in Miroku's arms, eyes blinking owlishly in confusion before turning back to the man she clung to as he chuckled at her reaction.

"Happy birthday, Kagome-sama," he said quietly, smile bright and breathtaking.

Her stomach flipped and she flushed slightly in response before Suzume moved forward with a laugh, instructing Miroku to put her roommate down.

Kagome was immediately swept into one of her hugs. "Happy twentieth birthday, Kagome-chan!" Suzume said with a bright smile.

"The two of you didn't have to do all of this for me," Kagome replied with her own small smile.

"It was mostly Suzume-san; my only job was to distract you while she set up." Miroku stated, earning an eye roll in response from said woman.

"He's lying Kagome-chan. The party was actually his idea."

Brown orbs met violet curiously. Miroku shrugged.

Suzume chuckled. "Come on Kagome-chan, let's go greet everyone else." Grasping Kagome's wrist, Suzume quickly lead her around the room. Much of the rest of the night was spent talking to and dancing with several of her friends from her classes and the apartment complex. As she was pulled from person to person she often found herself reaching out for the familiar feeling of Miroku's reiki, and the fluttering butterfly-like sensation that always came with it. Despite the frequent number of times he or Suzume stole her away from some of her other friends, he never failed to respond.

That sensation drew her attention across the room from a conversation with a fellow history major friend. Miroku was standing beside Suzume near the kitchen, leaning close in order to hear whatever she was saying, a small smile curling the corner of his lips. The picture her two friends made startled her slightly. Seeing Suzume with her hair pulled back in a high ponytail and dressed in a knee length amaranth dress that reminded her of the color of her taijiya friend's slayer uniform reminded her of why she had been drawn to her roommate in the first place. Everything about her, from her appearance to the familiar warmth of her soul, reminded her of Sango.

There was no doubt that Miroku had made the connection as well. Her heart sank slightly and for a moment she was standing before the Bone Eater's Well on her family's shrine, hands clutching the lip of the well in a white knuckled grip as she crumbled before it, sobs shaking her frame.

Violet eyes met her gaze then and a recognizable feeling of loss stole her breath away. She couldn't do it. She couldn't go through the pain of loosing him again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, that was a difficult chapter to write. I hope you enjoyed it anyways! Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy as of late. Also, thank you to everyone for the congratulations!

**Dedicated to:** lilly-anne for the color suggestion of amaranth! Thank you!

_Thanks for reading! Please review! –HM11_


	101. Cobalt Blue

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Cobalt Blue**

The party continued until well after midnight. Eventually those in attendance slowly whittled down until Kagome, Suzume, and Miroku were all that remained. With a sigh Suzume turned the music down and glanced at Kagome.

"I say we call it a night," she said with a smile before casting her gaze around the room, "and clean this up tomorrow, what do you think Kagome-chan?"

Kagome followed her gaze around the room, pausing for a moment on Miroku where he stood leaning against the island counter that separated their kitchen and living room, brushing stray crumbs into a napkin in his hand. Amethyst orbs met her gaze then, steady and calm. Her stomach flipped slightly; she hadn't talked or reached out to him since her realization earlier. He was waiting for her.

She met her roommate's brown eyes once more with a small smile. "I think I'll try to clean up a little bit before bed. I'd like to at least make a dent in it," she replied.

Suzume's eyebrows rose in a knowing way, having caught a glimpse of the look shared between the two. An encouraging smile curled the corners of her lips before she pulled her younger friend into a hug. "Alright then, happy birthday, Kagome-chan. I hope you enjoyed yourself!"

"It was great, thank you Suzume-chan."

Suzume chuckled and pulled back to hold her friend at arms length. "Don't clean too much, leave me my fair share, okay?"

"I promise," Kagome said with a laugh.

"Good, sleep well then."

Another hug.

"Good night Miroku-san."

A slight wave.

"To you as well, Suzume-san."

Suzume's bedroom door clicked shut, followed by her lock, and Kagome was alone with Miroku for the first time in hours. Steeling herself for any questions or comments that may come her way she turned her gaze in his direction once more, finding him much closer than he had been previously. She jumped slightly, startled by his proximity.

"M-Miroku-sama?"

He offered her a hand with a gentle smile and she studied it for a moment curiously, noting that his palm lacked the faint pink scar that marked where his kazaana had once been, before meeting his violet orbs questioningly.

"Dance with me, Kagome-sama?"

The request took her by surprise and she hesitated before placing her hand in his slowly. He pulled her closer carefully, allowing her to maneuver around the sofa that separated them. With a reassuring smile he guided her hands to his shoulders and allowed his own to slide carefully down her sides to her hips. The sensation sent her heart fluttering.

He stepped to the side leisurely and she followed; soon the two were swaying slowly to a quiet, but familiar ballad she'd heard several times before. She looked anywhere but up at him, waiting for the questions that must be forthcoming, her nerves building. Would he be upset with her? Angry? How could she explain herself? How could she tell him what she was feeling when she wasn't even sure if she understood what it was herself?

"Kagome-sama?"

Brown orbs met his violet cautiously. Worry marred his features as he tilted his head slightly to catch her gaze directly.

"I am not Inuyasha, Kagome-sama."

Her eyes widened slightly at the mention of their old hanyou friend. After he had sacrificed himself to Hell for Kikyou, they had rarely spoken his name – partially because she couldn't back then. And although she'd like to think that she had gotten past that pain, that betrayal, his name still struck a familiar chord that left her breathless.

"I know you're not, Miroku-sama," she replied carefully.

"Do you?"

The question hit her the same way it had five hundred years ago when he had followed her towards the Hone Kui no Ido after attempting to talk to her about Inuyasha's death at Sango's encouragement. She had reacted negatively to the prodding by yelling, crying, and then running away from him. He had followed despite it all, calm and doing everything he could to comfort her the entire way – something Inuyasha would have never done.

"_Do you_, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked again, bringing her attention back to him.

Her breath hitched slightly at the intensity of his amethyst gaze, at the felling of his fingers bunching the fabric of her shirt at the small of her back, unsure of when they had stopped moving or of when he had pulled her so agonizingly close.

In that instant she realized just how much that question encompassed. Not only was he asking do you _see_ the differences between us – our actions, ours words, our promises – but do you _understand_ the difference? The difference between affection and passion, choice and instinct. The difference between _want_ and _need_.

"Of course I do," she said quietly.

He brought a hand up to cup her cheek, brushing away a tear with the pad of his thumb. She wasn't sure when she had even started crying, but she allowed him to pull her against him as he wrapped his arms around her, his chi flaring around them comfortingly.

Her hands bunched the front of his cobalt blue sweater where they rested against his chest in response. Beneath the fabric she felt the faint drum of his heartbeat as it slowed; the feeling left her fingertips tingling.

After a few silent minutes in his arms, he pulled away from her gently to meet her gaze with a soft smile, and her heart skipped a beat. It was then that she realized that she was completely and incorrigibly in love with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** In my rush to post something for all of you last time, I utterly disregarded the fact that we've now reached and surpassed the 100th chapter of this story! I wanted to thank you all so much for all of your support and for sticking with me as long as you have. I am truly honored that you've continued reading this little endeavor of mine, and I hope that you'll carry on with me a little while longer! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! As I was writing I was listening to songs like "Kiss Me Slowly" by Parachute, "Break In" by Halestorm, and "Gravity" by John Mayer, which may have influenced how the chapter turned out a little bit, but I think it worked out well.

**Vocabulary:** kazaana - Miroku's Wind tunnel, Hune Kui no Ido - Bone Eater's Well

**Dedicated to:** shadowcaster01 for the color suggestion of cobalt! Thank you!

_Thanks for reading! Please review? –HM11_


	102. Sepia

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Sepia**

Kagome glanced up from her Theology textbook as Suzume fell back onto the sofa beside her with a sigh. A small, sympathetic smile curled the corners of her lips as she watched her roommate stretch, arching her back and resulting in a few pops and a groan. It had been a couple of weeks since her birthday party, and the semester was quickly winding down to due dates for final projects and exams. She too was feeling the stress of the final weeks.

"Tough night at the gym?" Kagome questioned with a chuckle.

Suzume groaned again and nodded her response. "I wouldn't mind these end of the semester late night open gyms if I wasn't one of the Athletic Trainers on duty and could take advantage of them instead," she said.

She shrugged and turned her attention back to her roommate. "What has you up this late, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome rubbed her eyes and sat back with her friend. "_Theology_. I don't know why I thought taking this class was a good idea."

It was Suzume's turn to laugh. "I don't understand why you don't just ask Miroku-san. I'm sure he'd be _more _than happy to help you."

Kagome flushed slightly when Suzume nudged her shoulder teasingly.

"Maybe I'd like to try to manage on my own this time," she replied. Maybe she wanted to avoid a repeat of her last study session with her amethyst-eyed friend – a teasing suggestion, a suffix added to her name that didn't sound quite right rolling off of his tongue, a feeling of betrayal, a fear of loosing the warmth that he had so easily brought back into her life, a fear that all of those feelings were insincere.

Maybe being around Miroku lately left her flustered, breathless, and confused. Maybe being in love with him was a concept that had left her reeling for weeks – questioning everything she had thought she'd known about their previous friendship, questioning every look, every touch, every possible intimate moment of a past that now, was suddenly not so far behind her.

Kagome had only ever been certain about loving one person in her life, and that had been Inuyasha. Loving him and remaining by his side until the day he gave himself to Kikyou had been a choice. Sometimes she felt that loving the hanyou had been a role she'd set upon herself the day she met him by the Goshinboku.

Loving Miroku had only been possible in the form of friend, companion, or brother. Loving the houshi was Sango's choice, _not_ hers. And despite the fact that she had always harbored tender feelings for her violet-eyed companion, discovering her love for him _now_ had startled her, because try as she might, she couldn't remember making that choice.

"I don't know why you torture yourself, Kagome-chan."

A small smile curled the corners of her lips. "Me either, Suzume-chan," she said.

Gentle, brown orbs watched her younger friend carefully for a moment, noticing the way she twirled the hem of her shirt between her fingers nervously. She sighed again, capturing Kagome's attention as she pushed herself up off the sofa.

"I have something for you Kagome-chan," she said as she moved towards her room.

"What?" Kagome asked curiously, eyes following her roommate as she entered her room and walked out once more with a small, thin box, wrapped in blue.

"I was debating on giving this to you for Christmas, but I can't wait any longer!"

Suzume plopped down beside her once more, dropping the box in her lap.

"So, I'll give it to you now as a late birthday gift. Open it!"

"Suzume-chan…"

"Nope, I don't want to hear it Kagome-chan; open it!"

A small laugh broke through Kagome's lips as she turned her attention to the box in her lap, unwrapping and opening it quickly. She pulled back white gift-wrap to reveal a multi-frame collage of photos from her birthday party, many of which contained her and her friends laughing or dancing.

One in particular caught her attention. She and Miroku were captured in sepia tones, standing close, dancing amongst a few others, both smiling and eyes set solely on one another. It was a tender moment, one that seemed entirely too intimate for two people claiming to be only friends. Her breath shook slightly as she exhaled; her heart stuttered in her chest.

"I thought you'd like it."

"Suzume-chan this is –"

"I know."

Kagome met her roommates' gaze then, smiling in response to the bright smile on her friends' face.

"Thank you," she said.

A hand settled on her knee briefly and squeezed gently. "No need to thank me, Kagome-chan."

Suzume pushed herself off the sofa once more and stretched. "I'm off to bed; get some sleep soon Kagome-chan."

"I will."

"And I'm still arguing for you to ask Miroku-san for help," Suzume added teasingly.

Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed quietly. "We'll see."

"Goodnight Kagome-chan."

"Goodnight Suzume-chan."

As her roommates' door clicked shut, brown orbs turned down to the photos on her lap once more, settling on the familiar form of Miroku smiling down at her.

"_I don't know why you torture yourself, Kagome-chan."_

Her gaze turned up to the entrance of their apartment, through which stood the door to Miroku's.

Maybe loving Miroku had never been a matter of choice, but instead was a delicate construction of instinctive passion and trust set upon a fragile bed of promises – something ingrained in her from the very first time she put her life in his hands. It wasn't just something she wanted; it was something she _needed_.

"Me either," she whispered as she gently set the picture frame aside and rose from the sofa, feet carrying her swiftly towards the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, I'm sorry for the long wait and the semi-filler/cliff hanger chapter! I've been playing around with the last two chapters a bit recently, rewriting and revising. I'm a bit happier with it now than I was before. I hope that you enjoyed it regardless of everything!

**Dedicated to:** panneler-san for the color suggestion of sepia! Thank you!

_Please review! Thanks for reading! –HM11_


	103. Mulberry

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Mulberry**

Several nervous knocks later, Kagome realized that she hadn't really thought this through. It was 2 A.M. What if Miroku and his roommate were sleeping? And if – by chance – they weren't, what would she say when Miroku came to the door?

Could it be as simple as blurting out the words "I love you?" Did she even know how to say it? The truth was she had never had the chance to tell anyone other than family that she loved them. And that couldn't really be considered practice anyway, could it? Confessing platonic love couldn't compare to this.

How did she convey the _need_ that had brought her to his door at two in the morning? How could she put this warmth – this instinctive, breathless passion and trust into words?

The door opened far too soon for Kagome, revealing a half dressed Miroku, clad only in a pair of mulberry pajama pants, squinting into the brightly lit hallway.

"Kagome-sama?" His voice was rough and tired, but curious.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, Miroku-sama," Kagome stated as he moved out into the hall, shutting his apartment door quietly behind him.

"What's wrong?" His tone was concerned now, awake and attentive. Just as he always had been when he'd wake to her stirring the embers of a dying fire and a missing hanyou.

She ignored his question, asking instead, "I didn't wake your roommate, did I?"

Violet eyes looked over her person slowly, taking in her ruffled appearance brought about from hours of studying in sweat pants and a sweater on the sofa. "I don't think so," he replied.

"Are you sure? My knocking woke you."

"It wasn't your knocking that woke me. I felt you – your aura." Kagome flushed slightly as he moved closer, brushing her too-long bangs out of her eyes. For a moment she wondered if that had always been what woke him, if he had always been that in tune with her.

"What's troubling you, Kagome-sama?"

Chocolate brown orbs met his amethyst gaze as his fingers carefully traced the curve of her ear, and moved down to follow her jaw line. His touch calmed her, and yet, brought goose bumps to her skin.

"I-I… I want to ask if you'd tutor me for my Theology final," she said, still unsure of how to say the words perched on the tip of her tongue.

A small smile curled the corners of his lips, "Of course I will," he replied. "But that's not really what's on your mind, is it?" His hand slid down her arm, stopping at her wrist.

Why was he able to read her so _easily_? Why did he _always_ seem to understand?

Her heart skipped a beat; she wasn't ready for this. She scrambled for anything, _any_ excuse she could use for waking him this late. In her rush she stumbled upon the memories of her birthday once more and on the questions he promised he'd have for her, but never asked.

"O-on my birthday… you said you had questions for me as well." She didn't have to ask if he remembered what they were, she saw the recognition in his face.

"It's two in the morning, Kagome-sama. Do you really want to hear them now?" Miroku questioned curiously, almost cautiously.

In his question she heard his uncertainty. It had been weeks since their last conversation about the past. It had been almost that long since she had really, purposely reached out to him. Why now?

"Yes," Kagome replied quietly. "What did you want to ask me, Miroku-sama?"

His eyes searched her face for a moment, looking for answers to questions that he had yet to ask.

"The day you left us – the day the well sealed…" Miroku paused and met her gaze once more. "Before you jumped, you kissed me."

Chocolate brown eyes widened slightly, realizing what he was about to ask. Her cheeks flushed in response.

"Why did you kiss me, Kagome?"

The grip on her wrist tightened slightly, out of fear that she might pull away.

"Miroku I–"

"Why _then_?" Miroku asked, his voice almost desperate.

Her breath hitched in her chest. "Miroku, I couldn't just –"

"You couldn't just, what, Kagome? Leave?" He reached for her other hand, turned her so that she was facing only him. "You had to have known what that would do to me – how it would _break_ me."

There were tears in her eyes. "Miroku, I didn't mean–"

"_Don't_ tell me you didn't mean it." He was pleading now. "My marriage had barely started, Kagome. And I almost let it fall apart."

For _you,_ was left unsaid, but Kagome heard it all the same.

"You had to_ know_, Miroku. I had to show you, somehow. I couldn't just leave without you knowing."

"Without my knowing what, Kagome?" He caught her chin between his index finger and thumb, pulling her gaze back to his own. "How much I _loved_ you?"

She couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe. A part of her had always hoped, always _known_, but she had never expected to hear it. He wasn't hers to ask that of. A larger, louder part of her had always known that.

"N-no. No, Miroku." She moved away from him slightly, but not so far as to pull her hands away from his. "I couldn't leave without you knowing how _I_ felt. I _needed_ you to know that I felt the same."

His hands fell from hers slowly, uncertainly. "What are you saying, Kagome?"

Without his hands on hers, she felt cold. Alone. It was a familiar feeling. One that she remembered consumed her when she sealed the well.

"I loved you, Miroku," she replied quietly, turning her gaze up from his hands to meet his violet. "I _loved _you."

She _felt_, more than saw him move closer. She felt the heat of his reiki reach for hers, she felt it encircle her, consume her. She felt his hot breath on her lips, his hand in her hair and at her waist. She felt the passion, the _need_ in the words he said next.

"_Show me_."

Breathlessly, she did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had a difficult time trying to decide how to put this chapter on paper. I hope you enjoyed it despite the wait! It's hard to believe, but there are probably only a few chapters left in this story.

**Dedicated to: **dzabdi88 for the color suggestion of mulberry! Thank you!

_Thank you for reading! Please review! – HM11_


	104. Sangria

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Sangria**

Long, lean fingers traveled slowly up her arm, pulling sangria blankets up to her shoulders, pausing only to trace faint white scars that she had acquired in battle years before – scars that she had not the heart to heal entirely – remnants of a past they both shared. Violet eyes met her brown.

"Why haven't you healed these, Kagome-sama?"

She watched as his hand settled at her waist outside the blankets; he braced himself above her with the other.

"Why wouldn't you let me heal the scar your kazaana left behind?" Kagome questioned.

A small, knowing smile curled the corners of Miroku's lips. "Has anyone ever asked you about them?"

Her cheeks flushed slightly as she responded, "No one else has ever had the chance."

His smile grew as he moved to brush her long raven hair out of her face, and away from a particularly jagged scar just beneath her collarbone. This scar was older, one that he knew she had obtained in his stead, protecting him from a wild hanyou, lost to his own youkai.

He leaned down, pressing his lips to her bare shoulder; she squirmed slightly beneath his touch. He lingered for a moment, hot breath teasing the skin at the crook of her neck before tracing the curve of her neck with faint, butterfly kisses. Kagome's breath hitched as he paused at her jaw line, and she turned her head slightly so that the corner of her lips brushed the corner of his.

"_Miroku_…"

Her hands settled carefully on his bicep and chest.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"S-Suzume-san… you've felt it, haven't you? Her soul?"

Miroku retreated slightly, uncertain now. Amethyst orbs met her chocolate gaze. "Suzume-san?" he questioned.

"It's very similar," Kagome replied quietly.

"To Sango-san's, you mean?"

Kagome's breath caught in her chest as she nodded in agreement.

"If you're asking if I've noticed that Suzume-san could be Sango-san's reincarnation, then yes, I have."

Brown eyes turned away from him, nervously biting her bottom lip. His hand gently cradled her cheek, bringing her eyes back to his.

"But why does that matter, Kagome? Why here and now?" His eyes traveled down the spans of her bare skin above the blankets and she flushed.

"Because it's _Sango-chan_ and _you_… the two of you were _happy_."

His thumb brushed delicately over her bottom lip, silencing her effectively. He smiled affectionately. "I told you once that _you_ make me happy. Why would you think that such a statement would not still hold true?"

Her breath shook slightly when she breathed out, a relieved smile tugging at the corners of her lips. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and pulled away, his own smile teasing and mischievous.

"Do you remember how we met here?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, raising a curious eyebrow in response.

"It wasn't an accident that you stumbled into my arms that day. I had seen you around campus a few times before, and each time I felt the same curious pull as I had the day I saw you when you toured the campus – only, I hadn't yet realized that it was _you_." Miroku paused, chuckling slightly when he noticed Kagome's brows furrowed slightly in confusion.

"I had to meet you," he continued. "So, I positioned myself in front of you when you were unsuspecting, and let you fall." He met her gaze as she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I suppose I should have known," Kagome responded.

"You've always seemed to have an immutable, inimitable lure, Kagome... And I'm susceptible to it – incorrigible because of it." His laugh held less mirth this time.

He caught her hand in his own as she placed her palm against his cheek. He turned slightly, pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand, and continued, "Perhaps I have always been destined to have you Kagome… maybe it just took me a few lifetimes to get it right."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well… I thought a short intimate moment was appropriate to follow the last chapter. And yes, to those that may not be sure, I have implied that they had sex before this moment. But this story is only rated T, and I have every intention of keeping it that way. I'm also not entirely confident in my ability to write a lemon scene, so, this is what I'm going to leave you with. I hope you liked it, regardless. It also looks like my next chapter will be the last of this story, so thank you all for your support and following this story this far!

_Thank you for reading! Please review! –HM11_


	105. Lilac

Iridescent

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Lilac**

Kagome smiled gently as she watched Miroku banter with her grandfather about the uses for certain sutras over dinner. She had introduced the houshi to her family hours earlier, the couple having just arrived to begin their winter break. Her mother had taken a liking to him immediately.

"He's a very handsome young man," she'd told Kagome as they watched Souta lead Miroku into the living room to play video games. The sight had made Kagome laugh – four years older and her brother hadn't really changed, save for the maturity of his features and his girlfriend that her mother said often came over for dinner.

Kagome's brown eyes had pulled away from the pair to meet her mother's then. A gentle smile curved the corners of her mother's lips as she moved to brush her daughter's bangs out of her eyes. "What I like most about him is how he makes you smile. It's been a long time since you've seemed so content."

Kagome had flushed in response and thanked her mother before following her into the kitchen to help cook dinner. The questions for Miroku from her family had soon followed after they sat down to eat. Where was he from? What was his family like? What was he going to school for?

Once her grandfather had found out he'd grown up on a shrine and was majoring in Theology, their bantering had begun. It was her mother that finally put a gentle end to it as she began to clear the table. "Leave the poor boy alone for now, Oto-san. You can ask him more questions later," she said with a laugh as her father grumbled.

"Kagome-chan, dear, why don't you show Miroku-san around?"

Chocolate brown orbs caught Miroku's amethyst gaze then and her breath caught in her chest. This was the moment she had both been desperately waiting for and yet endlessly dreading. This was the moment when she took him back to the Goshinboku, where he had so often followed her, offering silent companionship and comfort. This was the moment that brought them back to the well where it had all began and ended.

Hesitantly, her gaze turned back to her mother and she nodded.

"Good," her mother replied with a smile. "Off you go."

Kagome stood and met Miroku at the door of the room, grasping his hand gently to lead him out of the house and onto the grounds of the shrine. She pointed out small things along the way like the door to her deceased father's office – which her grandfather had insisted upon leaving exactly as he had left it for her mother when he passed – and the door to the storage closet that had once been hers and Souta's playroom.

They came upon the Goshinboku first and her grip tightened on his hand as they did. It had been years since she deliberately visited this tree, longer than the last time she had visited the well house. Miroku returned the gesture, offering her a small, reassuring smile. Kagome let him take the lead then and watched as he cautiously placed his hand against the bark of the tree, tracing the mark where their friend had been pinned for 60 years as she so often had years ago.

"I was 50 years old the last time I visited this tree…" Miroku said quietly, drawing Kagome's attention to him. "Occasionally I would visit hoping to understand why Inuyasha would leave us after all that we'd been through together…"

He met her gaze carefully then, a sad smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Other times, I would visit hoping that somehow I'd have the same connection with you through this tree as he did… hoping that maybe someday I'd feel your presence there too."

Kagome's breath shuddered slightly as a melancholy chuckle escaped Miroku's lips.

"But I wasn't Inuyasha… "

When she reached for his hand he let her take it, and watched as she interwove her fingers with his own. How he had craved her touch for years,_ decades_. And now, here she was.

"The connection he had with you, your love that you unconditionally gave him… that was the only thing of his that I ever wished to be mine."

"Miroku-sama..."

He smiled gently and pressed her hand to his lips carefully. "Don't apologize, Kagome-sama. It seems that Fate simply had different plans for us."

Kagome smiled in response and tugged him gently towards the well house. The heavy wooden doors slid open with a squeal of protest, the hinges rusted slightly from lack of use as of late. Light poured into the dusty room from behind them, lighting the shelves lined with old relics and protective sutras. At the center of the room sat the old Bone-Eater's Well, a wooden lid nailed over the top and sealed with its own sutras – sutras that she had learned from her houshi friend 500 years in the past.

Kagome carefully lead him down to it and then stood back, allowing him to slowly examine the old well on his own.

Hanging from a lilac ribbon that dangled from nails around the edge of the well was a single sutra written in his scrawl. It was the first and only sutra he had written for her when he had taught her how to use them; it was not a protective or sealing sutra, but one that instead called for peace. He grasped the old parchment in his fingers gently and turned to meet her gaze. "I hadn't realized you kept this," he said quietly.

Kagome shrugged. "Of course I did," she replied. She moved closer to examine it with him. "Peace and happiness was the last thing I wished for, for all of you… It only made sense to leave it with well," she stated quietly.

The smile he offered her in response made her heart skip a beat.

"I've been meaning to thank you, Miroku-sama." Kagome said after a moment of silence, drawing his attention back to her.

Confusion furrowed his brow. "For what, Kagome-sama?"

"For preserving the well for me. For making my meeting _you_ and everyone else possible."

Miroku smiled in response, violet eyes bright despite the dim lighting in the well house. He turned so that he could wrap an arm around her waist to pull her closer. "There's no need to thank me for that. We needed you in our lives."

He slowly brushed her too-long bangs out of her eyes as he had beside this well many times before. Her heart stuttered at the thought.

"_I _needed you in my life," he amended himself quietly.

Before she could respond he caught her lips in his own, pulling her tightly against himself with one hand, the other running back up into her hair. Her aura surged against his own as he did, warm, passionate, and loving. And just like it had 500 years ago in this very spot, her touch burned and lingered wherever her hands went, and she left him breathless.

This is how their last kiss by the well should've been, he thought. This is what he should've left her with, this heat and passion that he couldn't describe with words or thought or sensation, this love for her that burned bright and iridescent like her aura against his own.

When he pulled away from her, he pressed his forehead against hers gently. Smiling gently at the feeling of her hot breath on his lips.

"I love you, Kagome," he whispered.

She laughed when he did. How long had she spent wishing she had heard those words after she sealed the well? How long had she craved them before?

"I love you too, Miroku," she replied as her chocolate gaze met his amethyst.

He wondered how he had ever let himself go a lifetime without hearing those words and without the breathless sensation to followed. He thanked the gods that he would never have to go without it again.

- The End -

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary: <strong>Houshi – Monk, Oto-san – Father, sama – lord or lady (a respectful term), chan – term of endearment, Goshinboku – the God Tree (the tree Inuyasha was pinned to by Kikyou)

**A/N:** Well, I know this has been a _very_ long time in coming and I sincerely apologize for that, but this is the end. _I want to thank you all for taking the time to read this and for keeping up and putting up with me while you waited for the updates! You're all wonderful!_ It took me a long time to figure out how I wanted to end this, and it seemed that taking them back to the well and their beginnings was the only way to do so after I thought about it for a while. I hope that this final chapter didn't let anyone down, despite how long it took me to update it. I'm not sure if I'll do an epilogue for this story, although I have thought about it. Keep an eye out just in case I suppose!

**Other News:** I'm writing a prequel. It will be called _Evanescent_ and will most likely be much shorter than this one. I've decided that the flashbacks in this story don't sufficiently tell the background story I've set up for it, so I'll be putting the first chapters up soon hopefully! I'm also working on an AU Miroku/Kagome story called _Tangible_ and I hope to start putting that up sometime soon as well. If you have any questions/concerns about any of this feel free to ask!

_**Evanescent**_

**Summary:** Evanescent: tending to become imperceptible; vanishing; fading away; fleeting. He's not sure when it happened, or even how or why, but he knows that somehow he's fallen in love with this girl. And he knows that not much can come from this love, that in time, the most prominent feature of this passion will most likely be its evanescence, but he still can't make himself deny what this woman means to him. She's his friend, a miko from the future, his betrothed's best friend, his best friend's lover, and the woman that stole his heart in a way that no other ever had. And he's just a lecherous monk with a void in his palm that threatens to consume him daily. He's just a man who's loosing hope and praying that she can be his salvation.

**Pairings:** Miroku/Kagome; Mentions of Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango and if you squint you may find others.

_**Tangible**_

**Summary:** Tangible: capable of being touched; discernible by the touch; material or substantial; real or actual, rather than imaginary or visionary. Kagome and her family weren't the only occupants of the Higurashi shrine; it was something that Kagome had inexplicably known ever since she had moved into her Grandfather's home with her mother and younger brother when she began high school, but had never been able to prove. She had soon learned to put the strange happenings in their home in the back of her mind and ignore them. Imagine her surprise when the presence suddenly makes himself known to her a few years later, and she's the only one that can see or hear him; and as a result, she's the only one that can help him.

**Pairings:** Miroku/Kagome; Mentions of Miroku/Sango and slight Hojo/Kagome, and if you squint you may find others.

_Thank you all for reading! Please review? Until next time! –HM11_


End file.
